Undercover
by Duchess DiamondRayne
Summary: Jacey McPherson, FBI Agent who has to go undercover to figure out who is terrorizing the RAW Divas, and meanwhile catches the attention of a certain Superstar. A few pairings.
1. Agent McPherson

Undercover

Tension has never been so thick. Standing outside in the Texas heat, and everything moving in slow motion. Cars and officers lined up like the firing squad just waiting for the right moment.

Silence and with rifles pointing at the suburban house was disturbed as a large Ford F-150 pulls up, and stops in front of the squad cars.

The door opens and a figure came out with nothing but pure seriousness. The officers saw the figure and blew out a sighs of relief.

"Agent McPherson!" Eyes darted to a man who was obviously called while was off duty. He stops to catch some air. "The US Marshall wants to see you" Slamming the truck's door and proceed to follow the man. Walking across the suburban pavement was like being in the spotlight everyone looking at you with their piercing eyes, but shakes them out of their mind.

"Agent McPherson! My men have told me that you have just arrived" Staring at the middle aged Marshall, as he gather around the hood of the van. "McPherson, this is Agent Andrews right here from Texas. Andrews, this is FBI Agent McPherson all the way from New York" Watching the man extend his hand to shake, and still staring them in the face.

"What are you staring at?"

"You have quite the reputation McPherson, all the more surprise that you're a woman" _Nothing more than a pig, _she thought. She remove her baseball cap to reveal her raven hair falling down to the middle of her back, naturally straight, full and thick in body. She pulls off her shades to show off her jade-green eyes, and a wink that made the man heart fluttered. She laugh to herself as she place back on the items, and got back into serious business.

"Before you kids get at it, we have a wanted criminal in that house right there" The Marshall rolls out a blue print across the hood, as they all stare at it.

"Do you know exactly where he is in the house?" As she check her gun to see if it is loaded, and place back in her holster.

"He's waiting in the kitchen...and he's armed" He look to young agent with a stern look on his face. "You know him McPherson. What can we expect from him?" Before she can answer a gun was fired. Everyone ducked to clear from the shot, and while expecting more rounds something was done out of the blue.

"Where's McPherson!!" She looks around to find that Andrews had a blow horn. She grabs it from him and start speaking into it.

"What do you want Jake?" Her back against the van, and out of harms way just in case if he was trigger happy at that moment.

"You never seem to fail me Jacey (Jay-Cee)" The use of her first name indicted there past history. "After all these years you still worry about my welfare" He laugh sneakily.

"After four years I would think that you've learn not to make me be on your path" She stands boldly in his sight as the Marshall looks up at her like she was crazy.

"Are you mad McPherson?" He tug at her pants leg to usher her to get back down, but she was not paying him any mind.

"You were one of my first case, and now it escalated to a wanted fugitive. How do you expect this to end Jake?" _Be smart for once, make it easy on yourself, _she thought. Then he shot the gun in the air, and slam the front door shut. "Dumbass" She muttered.

She place down the blow horn, and takes off her hat and shade. Rolling up the sleeves of her scoop neck long sleeve top, she starts to hard for the house when the Marshall was following her.

"What is God's name you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to get Jake, what does it look like?"

"Going after him! He is an armed wanted fugitive, and you have no back up" He looks back on the police force that practically block the entire block.

"He's my fugitive so I deal with him. Besides, if I wait on you guys we'll be here all day" She heads for the house, and could hear the man muttering to himself. Walking up to the front door she nicely knocks on it.

"Jake? Its Jacey, let me in" She didn't hear a response. "I'm going to count to one hundred then I'm coming in okay?" She backs up as she prepares to count, "1...2 skip a few 99...**ONE HUNDRED!!!**" She kicks down the door off its hedges, and walks into the house.

Looking around the house seems to be normal, but her instinct was better than that so she draws her gun and continues to survey the place. The living room was clear, and the large hallway area had no evidence of Jake. Closer and closer to the kitchen she knew he was in there _predictable_, she thought. Standing in front of the swinging door, and all she did was push the door to open and it made contact.

"Ow!" She heard the gun drop, and rush into the kitchen where she kick the gun far from him while he was standing there still holding his nose. "Damn it Jacey! That hurt" She laughs as she push him against the wall to cuff him.

"You robbed people, attacked people, and murdered people, and you are having a fit from a bloodied nose?" She shakes her head in amusement.

Meanwhile outside the US Marshall was pacing back and forth in front of Agent Andrews in complete rage. "Her boss is going to hear about this. Completely uncooperative, she thinks that this is New York where they can do whatever they want?"

"They are unruly sir. She's just a product of that lifestyle"

But all that was interrupted when Agent McPherson was stepping outside of the house with America's fugitive Jake Gunhill handcuffed with a bloodied nose. She stops in front of the US Marshall as she points out two officers.

"Take him to the closest precinct, and call the FBI Headquarters in New York to ask for an immediate transport" The two officers nod in agreement as they took him to the squad car, and was gone immediately.

Heading back to her truck, she was grabbed by the arm into the Marshall's face.

"Who did you think you are? Coming in here and running things like you own everything" She was polite long enough, she knew about his reputation a bully who thinks that everyone should obey, and she was not going to have it.

"I'm going to give you a warning. You get your hands off of me, and you won't visit the ER this afternoon" She gives him a sweet smile.

"Are you threatening me?" He narrow his eyes in pure malice.

"I don't threaten darling, so let go" She pull her arm and he wouldn't budge. She did it again and the same reaction. "I did warned you" And the next thing he knew he was lying on his back with blood coming out of his nose.

"That crazy bitch!" She smirk as she turn and heads for her truck. Few feet away she could still hear him screaming at her, and all she did was put on her glasses and drove off.

Driving back to New York, and just pass through two states her cell phone started to ring. Clicking on her blue tooth earphone she respond to the call.

"Hello?"

"McPherson, why do you continue to proceed to make your name be known everywhere you go?" She knew exactly what this was pertaining to.

"Like I told you, I'm very likable" She smirk on her sarcasm.

"Just because I'm your boss, doesn't mean I have to plea for you every time your anger decides to make a special appearance."

"Why are you calling?, because I know its not just on my lovable personality" She picks up the speed on the deserted highway as she had her boss rambling in her ear.

"I have a new case for you when you get back, and it's important because this is classified, and the gentleman wants to meet you"

"What's his name?"

"Vince McMahon"

Thank You for reading, I will submit more chapters, and I gladly accept comments and reviews.


	2. Jacey McPherson

The tedious drive back to New York was long ride, but finally she reach home at one in the morning to a quiet neighborhood in Brooklyn. Stepping out of her truck and grabbing her duffle bag and heads for the front door of her Brownstone house. Quickly slips in the key and opens the door to a dark foyer. Without flipping on the light switch she heads for the stairs for tiredness was killing her eyes. Arriving in her master bedroom Jacey drops her bag at the foot of the bed and kicks off her boots and plops down on the bed and in no time she was completely out for the night.

Feeling the comfort from her pillow, and the softness from her comforter. She was in a state of bliss until the alarm from her clock starts to beep out of control. Kicking away the blanket in annoyance she gets out of bed, and march straight into the bathroom to get ready for the day. In the bathroom she brush her teeth and washes her face. After taking off the clothes she had on the night before, and puts on her track pants and over sized t-shirt. Putting on her sneakers she runs downstairs, and out the door for her 5 am run.

Meanwhile across the country in the 3 am hour, Trish Stratus was awoken with a strange knocking on the door. Thinking it was just her imagination she put it in the back of her mind. Closing her eyes back to get some sleep the knocking came again, _that's it_, she thought. She got out of the bed and heads to the door and opens it. Strangely no one was there she looks down the hall, and sees no evidence of anyone being there. Before she closes the door something caught her eyes, she looks to the ground and sees a box with her name on it. Picking it up, she notice the light in the room came on as a voice begins to speak.

"Hey Trish, everything okay?" The tired voice sat up in the bed.

Trish closes the door behind as she continues to look at the box with a questionable look on her face. "Nothing, I just seem to have a package with my name on it" She looks up to her roommate who eyes were practically bulging out of her head. "Amy, what's wrong?" The red head jumps out of the bed and grabs the box from her best friend.

"Do you know what this is?" Trish smirk as she hears the hint of paranoia in her voice.

"A box" She answers with sarcasm.

"Funny for you to be laughing, but while you were gone we've started to get these weird letters and packages from this psycho" Trish was looking in her friends face and actually saw that she was scared by this.

"You received a package like this?" Indicting the box.

Amy nods, "So did Lisa(Victoria), Melina, Torrie, Mickie, Maria, Lilian, Candice, the new girl Jade, and now you"

"Do you know who it is?" Amy shakes her head.

"The guys know and Vince, but this person is really creeping us out. They leave these disturbing messages in the places we think that is private" Trish ushers Amy to set on the bed as she finish explain the ordeal. "And we're all afraid that this person might get physical" Their eyes diverted back to the box.

"So you think I should open it?"

"If you want to Trish, but I'm telling you its that freak" Amy hands her the box and Trish looks at it questionably as she slowly lift the lid. She pulls apart the wrapping tissue and looks inside.

"OMG"

6:15 AND Jacey came through the front door as she throw her keys at the table next to the door, and run up the stairs as she plan to take a shower and get ready for work.

After the invigorating shower, she came out of the shower already in her undergarments and prepare to get dress.

Being a FBI Agent has always been a dream of hers. Her father in the CIA and her mother also a FBI agent, it was kind of inevitable that she fill that shoes. The third of four children and the only girl, Jacey grew up with the mentally of taking crap from no one, and she learned that lesson very well. Very smart and equally clever, she graduated from college early and immediately went to join the police force. Excelling in that, she was quickly recruited to try for the FBI, and the rest became history. Jacey or as everyone calls her Jace, has an intimidating presence about her. Not only being skilled in hand to hand combat, but her beauty also like her track record has made her a hot commodity. Standing in at 5 foot 8, 142lbs in a well toned hour glass figure, she has made men heart stop just by looking at her.

Finishing buttoning her white blouse, she smooth it over as she fix it into her black slacks. Grabbing her matching blazer she heads downstairs into her kitchen where her coffee maker was keeping her coffee hot. She grabs her thermal mug and pours the hot liquid in, gather her belongings and was out the door. Luckily finding a park that time of the morning her huge pickup was parked right in front of the house.

Within the hour she was in the lobby heading for the elevator when someone came behind her.

"You should know better than to try and scare me" She said absentmindedly, as the person came to her side with a drop jaw.

"I hate when you do that" He pouted.

"I know" She smile as she walks into the elevator and he follows.

"So...how was red neck country?" Doing a bad impression of JR Ewing.

"Hot" She checks her watch.

"Hot? After I heard that you clobbered the US Marshall. It had to be more fun than that" He nudge her with his elbow, and winking at her. She crack a smile at his stupid antics.

"Chandler, I was pissed off. I had to drive to Texas for that dumbass, and had to deal with that pig's attitude, I was kind of drawn out" The elevator door opens and they both walk out into a very busy office.

"Okay Jace, just tell me how his face looked when you splattered his nose?" He grin as an eager little child.

"Chandler, you're sounding like Trevor, its creeping me out" She reaches her desk ands place her stuff down as a petite woman approach her.

"Good morning Jace, welcome back"

"Morning Amanda, how can I help you?" She asks as she was uploading her computer.

"Mr. Gideon wants to see you" Jace makes up her face.

"How he knew I just got here?"Amanda shrugs her shoulders as Jace stands.

"Tell him in a minute" Amanda nods and was on her way, but before she left she looks to Chandler.

"You too Chandler" He raise an awkward eyebrow.

"Me too what?"

"Gideon wants to see you too" Amanda walks away as Jace looks to her partner who desk was place right in front of her.

"What's this all about?" Chandler shrugs his shoulder. Then Jace smelled something she wish she didn't smell.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite girl coming back home to me" He stops next to her as he drape an arm over her shoulder. "How's it going sweetheart?" He gives her a big smile, and it really irritated her.

"Great, until I saw your face" She takes his arm and drop it on his side, and was on her way.

He watches her walk away, "Have you ever seen a booty like that, my god"

"Trev, when are you going to take a hint that she doesn't want you?" Chandler grabs his notepad and follows Jace's path. Trevor's partner came up next to him.

"Yeah man, you need to get a clue"

"You're just jealous Cody because she doesn't looks at you like she looks at me" Cody burst out in laughter.

"What...in disgust?" He laugh as he continues to walk away.

In the conference room, Jace walks in followed by Chandler and seeing their boss sitting at the head of the table.

"Good morning everyone" Jace looks back at the door to see Cody and Trevor walking in after them. "I'd asked for all of you to come to this meeting because there's a case that surfaced, all your expertise is needed" He walks over to where Jace was sitting and place a file folder down in front of her.

"Vince McMahon?" She opens it as she looks at Gideon, "Who's this? She heard a gasp coming from Cody. "What is it Cody?"

"Vince McMahon, Sports Entertainment genius. Chairman and owner of World Wrestling Entertainment." He blurted out excitedly.

"You're right. Anyways he needs our help on a serious stalking situation, and he has a fear that it will resort to violence"

"But Gideon, we don't deal with stalking"

"Just like we don't deal with fugitive?" He ask sarcastically.

She sighs, "So what does he want?"

"Actually, he wants to meet you Jace. I told him about you and he wants to meet you in person" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay...when?"

"Today"

"Today! When were you going to tell me I was going to meet him?"

"Today" He answers solemnly, "Here's the address. Go talk to him...get a feel for it, and if you feel that its to pursue we're on board, and if necessary a cover may have to be provided"

"You think it would have to go that far?"

"I don't know, but just in case. So go" She gets up and take the folder, and was on her way to Connecticut.

After the door closes behind her Chandler looks on Gideon, "Does she has a clue that you're setting her up for a cover?"

"What are you talking about?" He sat back down in his seat.

"Jace clearly said that she didn't want to do any type of cover for the next year"

"Yes, but this is her expertise, and if she doesn't like it...then I have to bribe her"

The four men sat there and contemplate how they are going to persuade Jacey McPherson to do something she doesn't want to do.


	3. Meeting Mr McMahon

The two hour and plus drive from New York to Connecticut was an annoying drive when you had to face the morons on the road like Jace did. But that was over when not long ago she'd parked in the parking lot of the Titan building, and just sat there in her truck as she looks over the file Gideon gave her.

She scans through them to get the general information in her head, and as she completes that task she gets out of the truck and adjust her blazer since it was late May the weather was almost perfect.

Reaching inside the building, she had to admit she was impressed. It was well decorated, and everything screamed money. Approaching the front desk a young lady was there, and she gives Jace a smile that was between endearing and creepy.

"Hello, I'm Jacey McPherson..."

"Mr. McMahon has been expecting you" She interrupted her. "He's on the top floor. You'll find the elevator around that counter" The young lady stands up and points her into the direction.

"Thank you" Jace exclaimed.

Heading into the elevator she comes encounter with a woman who was well dressed in a pants suit.

"Hello, you must be Ms. McPherson. I'm Stephanie McMahon...Vince McMahon's daughter" Jace extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you" They both step into the elevator.

"I've heard wonderful things about you from my father" Jace lifts her eyebrows in confusion.

"You have?"

"Yes! He was really glad that he finally found someone that could help him at this time" Jace was completely confused. Luckily the elevator door opens, but realizes that Stephanie was stepping out. "This is my floor. I hope I see you around"

"Likewise" She shouts back. The door closes and she let out a deep breath. Before her mind could wonder on what that conversation was about, the elevator opens and she steps out.

Walking down the hall she looks for the door that had his name on it like the young lady had told at the front desk. She found the door and gently knocks on it, and waits for a response.

"Come in" She hears as she enters the office to see Mr. McMahon stands from his desk, and directs his hand for her to come in. "I've been expecting you Agent McPherson"

"So has your daughter" She said as she shakes his hands.

"You have a firm grip there McPherson" He said surprisingly.

"Thank you" She sits opposite from him.

After the two gets themselves adjusted Jace thought to cut to the chase. "Who else knows that I'm here?"

He clears his throat, "My wife Linda she's the CEO of the company... Is that a problem?"

"No...no, the less that knows is the better. So I hear that your female employees are having some trouble" Vince went under his desk and pulls out a box, and places it on top of his desk. She looks inside and sees countless amounts of decapitated dolls, defaced pictures, and letters that were too much for the normal mind. "How long has this been going on?" She looks up at the middle aged man as he rubs his hand over his face from exhaustion.

"For months now... and the girls their strong, but they are scared. I can't have my Divas..."

"Mr. McMahon...relax. You do have a problem, but nothing that can't be fix" She went into her pocket and takes out her cell phone, dialing it she places it at her ears.

Back at the FBI headquarters Deirdre Crawford who works on the analysis of criminals. While working on her computer she cell phone starts ringing, and while she looks on the ID screen she had a big smile on he face.

"Hey crazy witch, you took my advice and finally admitted yourself into a psych ward?" Jace laughs over the phone.

"No not yet, but on a serious note. I need an analysis from a bunch of items I just received"

"That's my job. When do you need it for?"

"ASAP"

"That serious?"

"It looks like it"

"I'm free this afternoon, send it over and I can see what can we get from it"

"Thanks"

"No problem" Jace closes the phone as she turn her attention back to Mr. McMahon. "Mr..."

"Please call me Vince"

"Vince, I have to take this box back with me, and within 48 hrs you'll hear something from me or my boss" She grabs the handle on the both side of the box as Vince stands and walks around the desk to face Jace.

"It's a relief to know that someone is on the case to end this mad person" She gives him a smile as they head for the door.

"I kind of feel bad for them" He gives her an odd look.

"Why?" He said surprisingly.

"Because they got me on their trail, and I do have a mean streak" He opens the door as Jace steps out of the office, but before she left she turn to him with a serious face. "But honestly everything will be fine"

"Nice to hear that Ms. McPherson"

"Please call me Jace" They said their goodbyes, and she was on her way back to New York.

Walking down the hall to the elevator she sees someone approaching her and she politely nods as she was on her way out.

The figure came to Vince's door and knocks on it gently, as he hears the person tell him to come in. Opening the door, he sees his boss walking back over to his desk.

"John! Good to see you. What can I do for you?" He closes the door as he walks up to the desk and shakes the man's hand. "Have a seat" Both sitting down, and John proceeds with the conversation.

"I'd notice that you're hiring a new Diva" Vince head shot up at John's words.

"New Diva? Who said I was hiring a new Diva?"

"That hot looking chick that just came out of your office" John points his thumb back towards to door.

"I'm not hiring a new Diva. She was here on another business matter" He was trying to be vague, and when he notice that John had blown it over he blew out a sigh of relief. "So what can I do for you Cena?"

"This person was keeping busy" Deirdre was taking the things out the box one by one, and placing them on the lab table. Jace was standing there with her arms folded watching her good friend do what she does best...reading people.

"So what do you think?"

"I can tell you this...its going to take me a while. This person has a lot to say, and they want their message to come across" At that moment, Jace cell starts ringing and she cringe in annoyance.

"Can I get any peace?" She flips her phone and places it at her ear. "Hello?"

"McPherson, come to my office right away" and at that he hangs up.

"Who was that?" She ask as she was still observing the items on the table.

"Gideon, he wants to see me"

"So go ahead. When I finish I just call you"

"Great...thanks" Jace heads out the door, and heads to the office where her boss is located.

Gideon was sitting at his desk when Jace came in and closes the door behind her. "You want to see me?"

"Have a seat" Taking her seat Gideon clears his throat. "I'd talked with Mr. McMahon, and he was well pleased that he met you and everything wasn't awkward"

"I'm glad to hear"

"And also since you're one of my top agents, I'm letting you know first hand that this case will be an undercover case" She thought of nothing of it.

'Okay, so who is going in? Chandler?...Cody?...How about Amanda? She was surprisingly excellent in that diamond heist case. Gideon just shakes his head.

"You" Her eyes just squint into pure concentration.

"What?" In a low angry voice.

"I want you on the case, and Mr. McMahon feels the same way"

"I don't care how that man feels about anything! I specifically told you I don't want no form of undercover jobs until I'm ready!"

"I know that, but this case needs the best and that's you. So put your feelings aside and do your job. Mr. McMahon agrees with me because he feels that adding you on the road would not cause so much stir up." Her eyes snaps at him.

"On the road? Who said anything about me going on the road?"

"As his assistant. That's the only way you can get in without too much eyes on you, and can interact with the Superstars easily."

She looks at her boss, and was completely annoyed. She knew he set her up, and knew why he did it...she was a hard ass, and always was. But just because she didn't want to do it she couldn't just abandon her duty to protect those who need it.

She lets out a deep breath, "What's the angle?"

"Jacey Adams, the newly hired assistant who will obviously be Vince's right hand man. You will help him with paperwork, production, and other stuff. But while doing that, you will have to interact with the Divas, get along with them so don't rush anything..."

"Gideon, I know how to do undercover. So what's my background?"

"You're good..." He hands her folder of details. "You can deal with it" She opens it and scans through it.

"Connecticut? I have to live in Connecticut?"

"You will be involving with people who are pretty close like a family, and just in case they want to come over you are prepare. Why are acting like you've never went undercover before?"

"Because it's the first time I've been conned into it" She gets up from the chair, with her folder in her hand. "So what now?"

"We have to get your things together, get documents over to Vince, and get you started immediately. So go home and in a few hours we'll give you the full effect"

"Yes Sir" She want to the door, and opens it to see Chandler and Cody standing there acting like they were doing nothing. "Next time grow some balls" She pass them, and was gone down the hall. Chandler looks to Gideon.

"At least she's on board"

Arriving at home an hour ago Jace found herself in her bedroom getting her things together, and was deep into the peaceful atmosphere that the phone rings and she practically jumps out of her skin.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling"

"Hi mom. I wasn't expecting a call from you this evening"

"What's wrong? A mother can't call her daughter out of the blue without getting questioned for it?"

"No Ma. So how's dad?" She drops the shirt she was folding and sits on the bed.

"He's good...giving some of the young recruits a hard time" Jace laughs.

"I wonder if they know he's doing to see who have the balls to speak up about it?"

"I doubt it dear, but he's having a grand ole time because of it" Jace hears the tension in her mother's voice, and knew this was leading up to something.

"What is it mom?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dumb mother, you're calling for something spill it."

"I happened to check in on Gideon today, and he told me that your were going out on a cover"

"Ma, how can you do that? I'm not a kid, you can't be checking on me because you feel like it" Jace curse herself for her mother to have such influence at the organization.

"What you expect me to do? You don't call or visit to tell to catch up on your life"

Jace walks over to the bedroom window, peer through the curtains. "Mom, you live a block from me, and you're more free than I'm" The doorbell rings. "I hate to cut this short, but someone is at the door"

"A date?"

"Funny Ma. When you haven't hear from me I'm on cover, okay?"

"Yes dear, Love you"

"Dido" She hangs up and throws the cordless on the bed as she exits the room.

Coming down the stairs she sees the figure at the door, and pulls the door open.

"Please tell me Trevor got hit by a bus?" Chandler smiles as he enters the house.

"Don't joke like that, you might hurt his feelings" Jace notice the carry on bag he was holding.

"Come into the living room" They came in and Chandler place the bag on the coffee table. "What you got?"

"Well...I got lots of goodies for you my dear" He opens the bag. "Your driving license, passport, other id's, laptop to contact us on any leads or you need something, and it will be sent to you within 24 hrs."

"Wow, my personal Fed Ex on beckon call" She says with a cheeky grin.

"The general character analysis from Deirdre. She told me that you can fill in the rest as you continue with the investigation" She takes the file from him and starts reading it. "I would continue, but you can do that all by yourself" He plops down on the couch next to her, and sees the concentration from her eyes. "Anything good?"

"She thinks that the person is a man, and he has real hatred in general and not to anyone specific"

"So what you're thinking?" She rubs her tired eyes.

"I say a few months maybe longer undercover. Why...you're going to miss me?"

"Never that honey. I love you like a sister, and I'm just glad you'll get to travel you're too coupe up in this house"

"What else, I need to meet a man to?"

"That wouldn't hurt" She grabs a pillow a throws it at his head.

"This is work that's all. I don't need nothing else in my life, so drop the subject" _She is so wrong, _he thought to himself.


	4. The First Day

Sitting there she was thinking how two nights ago, she was in her living room talking to her buddy on how he should stop prying into her personal life, and now she finds herself waiting at the airport's terminal, undercover with a new alias. _How do I do it?_...she thought to herself. Assume an identity and practically lie in people faces just to get the job done. She always get these thoughts in her head when she starts on an assignment, and when she remembers why she's there, she erases the emotions that comes over her time and time again. Jace stands as she was getting restless on waiting on the ride that was suppose to pick her up, and take her to her hotel and then to the arena where the WWE has a show at the Staples Arena tonight. Her jade green eyes were scanning the crowd when it fell upon a sign that read, Jacey Adams.

"Here goes nothing" She muttered to herself. Striding over to the young gentleman she stops in front of him, and clears her throat. "You're here for me" More of a demand than a question.

"Yes Ms. Adams...let me take your bags" He went for her bags, and she tugs her arm back. "Something wrong ma'am?" He looks at confused.

"Where's your taxi?" He chuckled at her question.

"No taxi ma'am. Mr. McMahon sent a limo for your pickup" The gentleman gets her bags and escorts her to the limo that was waiting out front.

In no time they were on the road heading to the hotel where she'll be staying for the night. Looking into her small travel bag she pulls out a thick file with all the employees Vince's had in the last three years, from the one who scrubbed the toilets to the one who racked in big money. She was starting to begin her own character profile but then she feels the limo come to a stop... "You're here Ms. Adams" The driver steps out as she quickly place the items back in the bag. About to open the car door, someone beats her to it.

"Welcome to the Marriot" The man smiles as he offers a hand to help her out, to much of her surprise she obliges.

Walking into the lobby of the hotel she heads straight to the front desk where a middle aged woman greeted her with a smile. "Hello, and welcome to the Marriot Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Hi...I...um...have a reservation here, name is Adams" The woman types on the computer and was searching for her name.

"Ms. Jacey Adams, can I see your ID please?" She went into her bag and takes out a letter size folder where she keeps important documents, and quickly hands her the identification card. "Oh good. Here is your room key, and your ID. Would you like a wake up call tomorrow morning?"

"No thanks, I get up early enough as it is, thank you anyways" The bellhop follows her to the elevator where her room is on the fourth floor.

Opening the door to the room her bags were dropped off, and after tipping the young man she closes the door and lets out a deep breath. Taking off her denim jacket she gets her cell phone and immediately makes a call.

"Walter's coffee shop"

"Walter? You might as well answer FBI"

'What you expect me to say? I didn't expect you to call so soon. Hey! why are you calling so soon anyways?"

"Chandler...shut up. I was letting you know that I just arrived at the hotel" She walks over to the full size bed and sit at the edge of it.

"Good, when are you going to the arena?"

"When Vince call me, so I have to go and prepare"

"Good luck "

"Thanks"

"Oh...Jace"

"Um...?"

"Can you get me an autograph of Triple H? He's so cool" Jace laughs as she hangs up the phone. At the same time her hotel room starts ringing. She looks at it oddly as she heads over to the night table.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Jace, glad you've made it. How was your flight?"

"Everything was well. Even though the limo ride was a bit much" She hears the man laugh over the phone.

"That's the perk darling. Every new employee gets a ride in the limo, in your case or not"

"Yes sir"

"I'm going to have a staff meeting at the arena in two hours time. Prepare yourself because I'm going to introduce you everyone, so get ready"

"No problem" They end the conversation and Jace looks down on herself and decides to take a shower. "No way I'm looking like a fool in front of those people." she mutters as she heads to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she emerges from the bathroom wrap in a towel and heads for her bag, and takes out her body lotion and rubs it all over her tan brown skin. Putting on her bra and panty, she slips on her knee highs, and then her gray slacks. She looks in the mirror to see how it fits and laugh when she turn sideways. Chandler always told her that she was the white version of J.Lo, and laugh because having a booty didn't look weird on her. She went to the mirror and start applying powder foundation a little eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and finishes with lip gloss that shows off a little color on the lips. Taking a brush and starts going through her raven mane, she decides for the first time in a while to leave loose, and when done with that she puts on her 3" black ankle boots. Getting her leather briefcase, she puts in her laptop, notepad, her little folder with all of her documentation, profile folder just in case she gets something tonight, but refrain from carrying her gun.

Heading out the room, she made sure she had everything and was prepare. A quick ride down the elevator, at the lobby she sees the limo driver near the door; and when he spots her he quickly holds the door for her.

The ride to the arena was a short one, and as she steps out the limo she bid the driver a farewell and was on her way. Finding the entrance where the superstars enter she made her way and spots a security guard.

"ID" He bellows. She went into her briefcase and takes it out to show him. "You're the new person?"

"Yeah" He breaks out into a smile.

"Welcome" He opens the door for her.

"Thank you" She steps inside and was greeted by chaos. People running around like mad people, and practically running each other over. "All this for a show?" She questioned herself. She starts walking hoping not to get devoured by these people, but then she stops and realizes that she has no idea where she's going.

"Jacey Adams?" She looks to her left and sees a young lady approaching.

"I am she"

"Welcome..." She extends her hand and Jace accepts it with a shake. "I'm Karen a stagehand and Mr. McMahon gave me specific orders to hand deliver you to his office"

"Well we better make sure we do what he says" They both laugh. They were making they're way down the hall when curiosity was biting Jace in the neck. "Why is it so hectic back here?" Karen looks at her oddly.

"Not a fan I see?" Jace shakes her head. "Don't feel bad. When I started here, I wasn't a fan myself, and now I love it!" They were still walking, "The reason is because Monday Night Raw is a live show, so we make sure that everything is perfect for the superstars to do what they do best." She nods and was quite impress at the woman's enthusiasm. In no time they were in front of Vince McMahon office, hence his name being on the door. "Here you go. Vince is not in there at the moment, but get comfortable you're family now"

"Thanks. By the way, when does the show starts?"

"Officially...at 9:00, but we always have something for the fans before that" Jace looks at her watch.

"That's hours from now"

"Yeah, and lots to do. See you around" Karen walks off as she left Jace standing there, and looking at the door she turns the knob and walks into the office.

She walks inside and places her briefcase on the leather couch that was against the wall. She stands in the middle of the room and survey it as her eyes caught something on the desk. Going over to the desk, she sees an envelope with her name on it. Opening it she reads a note.

_Dear Jace,_

_At 3 o'clock I'm having a general meeting with the staff and the wrestlers. It usually goes from 45 minutes to an hour, so before 4 o'clock just make your way. On the second page, I kind of made a map so you won't get loss._

_Regards, Mr. McMahon_

Jace looks at her watch and it read 3:36, and knew she had to be over there soon. So she took her makeshift map, and take her notepad and pen and was out the door. _At least he was a decent map maker..._she thought. Walking down the hall she reads the last of the instructions, and realizes that she was standing in front of a door. "I guess this is it" She slowly opens the door and immediately was met by Vince dominating voice. Majority of the people were sitting in chairs and a good number were standing along the back and against the doorway. She squeezes in between two huge guys as she closes the door. Trying to be quiet and unnoticed was her goal, but she failed miserably.

"Ah, there she is. Ladies and gentleman, I like to introduce you to the newest member of the family...Jacey Adams. Come up here Jace" Everyone starts clapping their hands as Jace looks around, and Vince indicts that he was talking about her. _I feel like I'm back in grade school..._she thought.

She finds a narrow aisle along the wall and she took that way. Feeling eyes on her she makes her way to the podium where Vince held out his hands, and she takes it and both shake. "Jace hear will be working along side me, so you will see her a lot...so get use to her and make her feel welcome." She scans the room to get the faces in her memory, and when she saw these faces, _this is going to be a little tougher..._she thought to herself.

"So everyone that's the end of this meeting, go and start get ready. Jace, lets go" Vince and Jace start to head for the door when a giant approaches Vince.

"Hi Vince"

"Oh good Jace, this is Glen Jacobs in the ring...Kane." She extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"Thank you. Welcome to the WWE" She nods at his niceness. Then the two went into a discussion about the show this evening when Vince turn to Jace.

"Jace, meet me back at the office"

"No problem"

Walking out the room, Jace was remembering how she got there in the first place. While remain walking she turns the corner and collides with another human being. "I'm so sorry" Both blurted out at the same time.

"I should've looked where I was going" She heard the other voice.

"No problem" Jace brushes off, "I do this thing all the time." She sticks out her hand, "Jacey Adams, but you can call me Jace"

"Patricia Stratigas, but everyone knows me as Trish" She takes her hand in hers and shake. "Its nice to see a new face around here, and not look at ugly ones like that thing over there" Jace looks to see a guy standing with his cell at hand. "Hey you...come over here" The guy comes over and looks at the two women.

"What can I do for you ladies" _He is good looking..._she thought to herself. She notice she was having a lot of thoughts lately.

"I was telling Jace that it was nice to see a new face rather than that ugly mug you that you have" His face drop in mock horror.

"And I won't degrade myself in your childish games" He turns his back at her, and tips his hat at Jace. "I'm John Cena, and everyone is not like that meanie Trish" Jace then breaks out a smile.

"I hope not...then I would have to run to the hills"

"A lady with a sense of humor. We're going to get along great" He said with a smile.

"So you both are wrestlers?" She looks between the two.

"I'm Women's Champ and he's WWE Champ" Trish pointed out. Then Jace realize that Trish was one of the Divas who is part of the investigation, and that means she has to get close to her.

"Cool, but I have to be honest...I'm not really a wrestling fan"

"Well you're in the right place" John place an arm around Trish's shoulders. "Two of the best can teach you everything you need to know" Jace raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Jace if you follow him, you'll go straight to the mad house"

"I see that my girl is getting acquainted with my champions" Vince approaches the group. "I forget to tell you Jace, I couldn't get you a rental car to get yourself around. So I will have to bully the rental company in the morning"

"No problem Vince, Jace can ride with me" Jace snaps her head at the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and later on you can meet the rest of the girls"

"Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"Alright you two, I need my assistant if you don't mind." Vince gently leads Jace away with her elbow as she waves goodbye to Trish and John.

"She seems nice" Trish says as they watch the two disappear from sight.

"She's not bad looking either" John commented, and Trish swat him on the arm.

"Don't even try it"

Meanwhile Vince and Jace enter the office, and Jace takes a seat on the leather couch. "So that was everyone I just met?" Vince walks over to his desk, "Yeah, that's everyone. So what now?" He takes a seat.

"I have to make the girls trust me so I can help them." She went into her case, as Vince clears his throat.

"The only way you can get their trust is to befriend them." Jace looks up at him.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I rather their safety don't get hurt than their well being" She nods at his understanding. "So what do you want me to do since I'm your assistant?" Vince went into his folder and pulls out a stack of papers.

"These are the scripts for next week. For the Divas, and the rest are for Randy Orton, Edge, Carlito, and John Cena." Jace makes up a face, and Vince caught it. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that years ago I used to be an assistant for my mother's friend during high school, and just realized how much I hated it" Vince chuckled at her statement.

"Don't worry, I used to be in your shoes." Jace heads to the door.

"Yeah, but you turned out to be a billionaire." He laughs.

Down the hall Jace was looking for the Ladies locker room to hand out these scripts, and to make sure that they were in the right order, she stops at a wooden crate and starts going through them. She was loss into what she was doing that she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Are you Jacey Adams?" The raven haired woman jumps in freight, and holding her chest.

"My goodness...you scared the crap out of me" Trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay." Going back to the paperwork the person taps her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I know you're busy being the new girl and all, but I like to introduce myself" Jace looks up at the blonde woman, and couldn't help but feel nice to her. So she sticks out her hand, "Jace Adams."

"Torrie Wilson" She reciprocated the gester. Then the light bulb went off in Jace's head.

"You're one of the Divas!" Torrie help but laugh.

"You're a fan?" Jace shakes her head.

"Never watch the stuff, but I do have a script for you directly from Mr. McMahon" Jace went behind her and picks up the script that had her name on it, and hands it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you" Torrie peers over Jace's shoulders and sees, and small stack of papers. "Making deliveries?"

"Pretty much, but I have to guess where to others would be right now." Gathering everything into her arms.

"Who you got?"

"The Divas, Randy Orton, Edge, Carlito, and John Cena." Torrie puts an arm around Jace.

"I can help you make those deliveries, but we'll save the girls for last. As for the guys, they would be in the locker room."

"I told you guys that Charlize Theron is hotter than any girls you're name dropping." A towel then was thrown at his face, as boos was echoing through the room.

"Randy...Charlize? How can you say that when you got Halle Berry?"

"John, of course you would say that...you like anything with a big butt." John and Adam(Edge) looks at each other, and gives one another a high five.

"You three men are drooling over women you probably would never get a chance with? Estupido." Carlito steps out of the bathroom and join the men who were sitting on the bench in conversation.

"Give me a break Carlito..." John started, "...like you never wonder about being with those women?" Carlito looks at the three men and shakes his head.

"Si, I wonder, but I don't act like she's at home waiting for me, compende?" John fan his hand at the Latino.

"Man...you are whack? A knock on the door alarm the four men, as they hear the knock again.

"Why don't you just come in!" Randy yells. The door opens and Torrie peers her head through the door.

"All of you are decent?"She ask with her eyes close. Remembering when she did the same thing a couple years ago, and when she opens her eyes it was nothing but cheeks everywhere, and not the ones on the face.

"We're fully clothed Tor." She opens one of her eyes and saw that they were not pulling her leg.

"Good, because I don't want you to scare my new friend...come in Jace." Torrie opens the door wider for her to come in. "Don't worry, they don't bite." Torrie closes the door.

"What can we do for you ladies?" Jace eyes went straight to John Cena, the gentleman she met earlier. Who gives her a smile.

"I have your scripts from Vince." She looks through them. "Who's Carlito?" She sees a guy with a lot of hair raise his hands.

"That's me Senora." She hands him the booklet.

"Oh my gosh!" Jace turns to Torrie who ran up to her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I just saw your boots and I had to know is it the unlimited edition Marc Jacobs fall edition?" Jace looks down on her feet.

"Yes, why?" Torrie grabs her into a hug.

"We're kindred spirits Jace."

"Why, because of some shoes?" Randy blurted out, and the two darted their head at the Legend Killer.

"These are not just shoes...they're an expression of a women's fierceness." Jace couldn't believe that those words came out of her mouth. But who could blame her? Beside her love for being a FBI Agent, is her love for shoes. She hands him is script and Adam's. "I had to settle for the black, because I wanted the charcoal but couldn't find them."

"Girl...I have them in charcoal." Jace gasps.

"You are lying." They burst out laughing.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"I was born in New York and lived there my whole life. I'd just moved up to Connecticut." She mentally slaps herself, she didn't mean to blurt out the location of her childhood. _Real brilliant Jace._

"You're from New York?" She looks to John and she could feel the blood inside her getting a little warm.

"You?" John shakes his head.

"Never. I'm from Massachusetts." He said proudly.

"Red Sox" She gritted through her teeth. "You're so lucky its not Baseball season...yet." She hands him his script, as they maintain eye contact. But that was broken when Torrie grabs her by the hand and heads out the door.

"See you later guys!" Torrie bellows as she left the locker room, as Jace simply waves goodbye.

Down the hall Jace was losing feeling in her arm, "Torrie...can you please slow down."

"Oh... sorry. I want you to meet the rest of the girls, you're going to love them. So how you like the guys?"

"They were okay, they seem nice." _Especially that John Cena, _she thought. But then she shakes the thought from her head.


	5. Getting Comfortable

Jace shakes the thought out of her head as she looks to Torrie who was pulling out her cell phone out of her back pocket.

"Hey Candy!...I'm on my way there...and I'm bringing you and the gals a new friend...okay, buh-bye." Torrie closes her phone and looks to the tall raven haired woman. "That was Candice, she's at the locker room."

Hanging up from her phone, Candice looks down on it oddly. "What's the matter Candice?" Melina looks away from the mirror to check on her fellow Diva.

"Torrie said that she was bringing a new friend over for us to meet."

"What new friend?" Trish came in from the bathroom.

"A friend Torrie is bringing by." Candice answered.

At that moment, Amy, Jade, Lisa, Mickie, Maria, and Lilian were coming through the door laughing and breathing hard.

"I win!" Jade teased as she bend over with her hands on her knees.

"Oh give me a break, you so cheated!" Mickie exclaimed.

"You both stop whining, "Lilian points her finger at the both of them, "Because if I hadn't had that burger, I could've beaten you both." Jade and Mickie looks at each other then back at Lilian.

"Yeah right!" They laugh out loud.

"What is all the excitement about?" Everyone looks to the door and sees Torrie at the door. "Good, everyone is here." She looks back to the door, and grabs someone's hand. "Hey ladies, I'd bumped into someone, and I think you would all like to meet her. Jace, this Mickie, Jade, Lisa, Lilian, Amy, Maria, Melina, Candice, and..."

"Jace, its good to see you again." Trish went up and shakes her hand. "I see that Torrie has beaten me for you to meet the girls."

"Yeah, I was delivering some scripts and Torrie said since I was dropping it off by you guys, I might as well meet you all." Jade the newest diva approaches Jace and gives her a hug.

"God bless you." Jace makes up a face.

"For what?"

"For being the new girl. Finally the mark is off of me." Everyone laughs.

"Glad I could be of help." She took a step back, and starts giving out scripts to the designated people. "Here you go ladies. Lose it, it will be a 25$ dollar fine." She said seriously.

"You're joking right?" She turn her head to look at Melina.

"You know me so well." She break into a smile, and Melina chuckled.

"A smart ass, I like you already." She retorted.

The afternoon was approaching, and the girls were getting acquainted with Jace, and showing the life (the real one) with the WWE. After a couple of hours of laughing Jace stands up a gives a big stretch. "I should be heading back. Vince might think I'd ran away." Heading for the door to leave she bid farewell. "I see you guys later, and Trish when you're ready just call me and I'll meet you here."

"No prob." Twisting the knob on the door, she heard a round of whispers. "Um...Jace?" The raven-haired woman turns around. "Few nights a week the girls and I instead of going out we have a pajama meeting in Torrie's room, and tonight were having one and we're inviting you."

"It will make you officially a Diva." Mickie added.

"I'm not a Diva."

"You don't need to wrestle to be a WWE Diva..." Trish spoke. "...all you need is a kick ass attitude, and you already got that. So you're coming?"

Jace stands there looking at all the ladies face, and couldn't say nothing but... "What time?"

"Don't worry about that honey, I'll pick you up."

"Thanks Trish, later girls" She waves as she left the locker room.

Walking down the hall back to the office a look came on her face, she stop as she was thinking about something. "I'm in." She said.

"In what?" She jumps as she turns around and sees John standing there.

"Omg John! You scared the crap out of me." Holding her chest and watching him grinning at her.

"I'm sorry about that." Trying to hold back the laughter. "But I saw that you were talking to yourself, and wanted to know that you were alright."

"Thank you for the gesture, but I wasn't talking to myself, a thought just slipped out of my mouth that's all."

"That's all?"

"What? I should be asking you what you were doing lurking around here." Placing her hands on her hip.

"Lurking?...Lurking?" He place his hand over his heart, and made a face in mocked pain. "I'm hurt Ms. Adams."

"Umph...you'll get over it." She starts walking off.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! I wanted to know how was your first day going? He starts walking backwards in front of her. She knew she couldn't get rid of him unless she construct a conversation with him.

"Its going good so far. Thank goodness that the co-workers are nice." John makes up a face.

"Why?"

"The last job with nasty co-workers, I left the job, and a lovely memorial gift." A smudge smile came on her face.

"What kind of gift?"

"Three bloodied nose, and a dislocated shoulder." She said proudly.

"Ouch"

"What are you ouching about? Don't you fight people on a regular basis?"

"Because we have to. It looked like you'd enjoyed it."

"Whatever, but John don't you think you should stop walking like that before you..." _CRASH. _She look to see a cart and John sprawled on the floor "...hurt yourself." She quickly went to his side. "Are you alright?" Helping him up by the arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." Finally standing Jace looks him over, and out into laughter. John looks at her.

"Its not funny."

"Oh yes it is." She spit out between laughs.

The incident with John that left him flabbergasted that she laughed at him all the way back to her office, and left Vince wondering about her sanity. The afternoon progressed slowly and smoothly that when the show was over about an hour ago and Jace was left in the putting the last of the paperwork together. All caught up in what she was doing, the outside world could have perish for all she care.

"Working hard I see." Jace jumps out of the chair that Vince was sitting on all day. She looks up to see John with a smile on his face sitting on the couch looking quite comfortable.

"Damn it John, you're going to give me a heart attack." Calming down her breathing she raise an eyebrow at him. "How long have you been there?"

"Twenty minutes." He answered calmly.

"Do I owe money or something?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "No, why?"

"I see more times than a loan shark." She spat. Then the song 'Rapper's Delight' starts playing, and John was looking around.

"What is that?"

"My phone." She opens her Razr phone to see who's calling, answering it she speaks into her blue tooth ear piece she had on. "Hello?"

"Hey Diva."

"Hey Trish, what can I do for you?" She asked while placing all the papers together.

"I'm just putting my things in my bag. That would give you time to get over here."

"Its just you and I?"

"No silly, Jade and Amy and Torrie."

"Okay, be there in five."

"Alright." She hangs up.

Jace stands and walks around the desk and picks up her leather case from off the couch. Getting everything together she turns around to still see John sitting their. "Can I help you?"

"You have something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"My next week schedule. Vince told me that it was ready early."

"Oh, that was what I was sitting here for." She rummaged through her case, and pulls out the schedule and hands it to him. "Good night John, but my ride is waiting for me." Heading towards the door she opens it and stands there.

"What are you doing?"

"Kicking you out." She said annoyed.

"Really feeling the love." He said sarcastically.

Trish, Jade, Amy and Torrie were packing the last of their things when the locker room door opens, and Jace came waltzing through.

"About time you've got here, we thought you've got lost." Trish pointed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry for taking such along time guys, but I had to get rid of John from the office." All the girls looked at each other then back at Jace.

"So, John is always an ass." Amy clarified.

Jace didn't know why it was pondering her brain so much, but she's has a weird vibe about him, but not threatening vibes...just odd. "You're probably right." She looks at all of them. "You guys are ready?"

Throwing her gym bag over her shoulder, "I'm ready." Trish heads for the door.

The girls arrive at the hotel very quickly, all because Torrie was rushing Trish and telling her that we all need to beautify for the pajama meeting. Jace arrives in her room and quickly heads over to her bag, and starts going through her night wear. Finally deciding on a satin green set that matches perfectly with her jade-green eyes that consist of pants, ribbed camisole and the button down top. Taking a shower to revive and also soothe the body was well needed, and enjoyed.

Rubbing her entire body with lavender oil, she slips on her pajama set, and brushes out her raven mane. Slipping on her black ankle socks there was a knock on the door. Opening the door she sees Trish standing there in a cute cotton pink and white number, and it looked quite comfortable.

"You wanna switch?" Both said in unison. Then returning laughter Trish steps inside as Jace went back into the bathroom.

"I'll soon be ready."

"Don't worry, Torrie likes when everyone is late." She said sarcastically.

"Funny" Jace retorted. "Where is her room?"

"Above you. Which reminds me. You would from now on be on the same floor as us. You would've been there naturally, but since your quick hiring, this was the only room available." Jace comes out of the bathroom, and went to the dresser.

"Where do you get your information from?" She asked as she place her room key in the pocket of her pajama bottom.

She shrugs her shoulders, "When you're family, information can spread to anywhere."

Deciding to leave the light on, Jace and Trish were heading down the hall towards the elevator. Pressing the button, they stand there and wait. "You liked you first day?"

"It was good, especially when John fell flat on his back." She starts giggling, and Trish looks on oddly.

"When?"

"After I left you guys and was walking down the hall, and John pops out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me. So he said that he was checking on me to see if my day was going alright, and we started talking while he was walking backwards, and when I'd warned him that he should be careful...wham! Flat on his back, and I'd laughed."

"And he was checking to see how you're day was going?" Trish asked curiously.

"Yeah. I thought it was weird too, but it was kind of nice."

"That's odd...John, being considerate." The elevator doors open came face to face with the devil in question.

"How's it going John?" Trish asked as they stepped into the elevator as he nods in response. The door closes then there in a moment of silence Trish lets out a cough that disguised "Flat ass" She lets out a snicker as Jace follows behind. Jace knowing exactly what she meant she tried to hold her laughter. The ladies looks at each other and it was fighting its way out, then one look behind them at John, and hysteria broke out.

Looking confused at the both of them, "Did I missed a joke or something?" They continued laughing. "What is so funny?" Trish looks back on him and laugh even harder. The elevator door opens and they step out and the laughter was continuing. John behind them, "Its not nice laughing at people." Then he looks on Jace, "And I thought you were a nice person"

Trish holding Jace's arm leads her to Torrie's room and walks straight in leaving John to go to his room. Inside, the other girls looks on Jace and Trish on their odd behavior. "Are you two psychos alright?" Mickie looks at them as she comes out of the bathroom.

"I think Trish made John felt bad." Getting off the door, and heading over to one of the beds that was in the room. Since Torrie and Candice shares a room, Candice, Lilian, Mickie, Maria, and now Jace were on her bed; then Torrie, Melina, Lisa, Jade, Amy, and Trish on the other.

"Love your pj's" Maria said checking out Jace's attire.

"Thanks" She place her hair behind her ear, "It was on sale at Victoria's Serect, and the last one. I had to fought off an anxious sixteen year old."

"I hope you're joking." Mickie asked in shock.

"Honey, I never joke about shopping." She said with a serious face, and all of them broke out in laughter.

"Soooooo Jace, tell us about your love life." Candice asked followed by a wink.

She answered plainly, "What love life?"

Jade asks "Honey, no boyfriend?" She shakes her head. "Love toy?" Shaking her head. "A crush?" Still shaking her head. "My goodness...a husband?" She stops and thinks about it then shakes her head.

Amy stands off the bed, "You're telling me as hot as you are, you don't have a man?"

"I don't have a man" She repeated "And I haven't had one in six years." _Why did I just said that? Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut, now I just leaked personal information...Jace SHUT UP!_

They all looked at her like her was the Loch Ness monster, and it was creeping her out. "It doesn't bother you that you're not romantically linked?"

"Watch it." Lisa stated.

"Sorry Lis, but we all know you choose to be single right now." Melina apologizes.

"The reason why I don't have a love toy or whatever you call it is, because I busy doing what all twenty somethings do."

"Clubbin'?" They all asked in unison.

"No, working" Torrie grabs Jace's face in her hands.

"What is wrong with you? Such a young thing going all to waste, you should be ashamed."

"You should somebody who can be helped, and leave the loss causes alone." She looks to Jade, "Right Jade?"

"Right what?" She asks in confusion. The five-foot-five diva looks around at her comrades.

"Don't play so innocent missy." Mickie teases.

"Mickie is right" Lilian defended, "We know that you've been checking out a certain animal backstage."

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Maria, get a clue. She's talking about Dave." Jade nearly fell off the bed.

"Jade likes Dave?" Maria asked in shock.

"No I don't" Speaking in denial.

"Sweetheart, denial is not only a river in Egypt." Amy smartly commented.

Melina stands up at the foot of the bed, "But I'd heard that Dave likes Jade."

Trish stands up, "You're lying."

Melina holds up her right hand, "I swear to you. You don't believe me call Ric." Jade shots up.

"That's it!" She said seriously. "If I do like Dave wouldn't you think I'd do something about it?"

"No" All said in unison. She sits back down in defeat with her face in her hands.

"Don't feel bad Jadie. You've got us to help you." Candice says comforting.

Torrie jumps off the bed and over to the dresser, and takes out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" Jace asked.

"Calling Rey."

"WHAT!" Jade stands and was pulled back down by Lisa and Trish.

"If we're going to set you up, we have to know that the other party is in the same boat as you." Dialing and having the phone at her ear, she watches Lisa, Trish and Amy fighting to keep her still and her mouth shut. "Hi Rey..." She makes a face. "...what are you doing?"

"Working out with the fellas."

"Oh. Is Dave near you?"

"Si"

"Move away"

"Why?"

"Because I have to ask you something."

"Okay" Moving away he place the phone back at his ear. "What do you want to ask?"

"Does Dave like Jade?"

"Of course, why?"

"Me and the girls are planning to set the two up."

"Its about time. Dave going around asking if Jade is seeing anybody, and disguising it as a concern for a new superstar, its kind of stupid and doesn't makes sense."

"Good, so as long as our girl and your boy is on board this is going to be simple."

"Yo Tor, me and some of the guys want a help in this."

"The more the merrier."

"Alright."

"Good, talk to you later Rey." Torrie hangs up the phone and turns to the girls. "He is so feeling you Jade."

"Yeah!!!!!!" All of them shout in excitement, as Jace was glad the eyes were off of her.

But she don't know that this experience is going to change her life.


	6. Mystery Man

_1...2...3...4...5...6..._Her mind trails off while doing her crunches on the floor in the hotel's gym. After leaving the girls' room around three in the morning, and had to wake up back at five to work out...she was a little bit tensed. Gideon, McMahon, and even Chandler had told her to relax in this case. Time is the enemy this time, you rush it or delay could result in serious problems. You have to know the right time, remembering Gideon's words. But as usual, she raises a high standard which is odd, because she used to be the one that goes by the spur of the moment, and doesn't believe in planning things out. But this sudden personal reflection was starting to worry her, she was thinking that this might distract her from the important task, and that in itself was not going to happen. Finished with her crunches, she rolls back over her head and lands on her hands and continues with fifty push ups.

Finishing rather quickly, she heads over to the free weights; picks up 10 lbs dumbbells and starts her lunges. _I need to concentrate, I've already blown it on many occasions, _Thinking about the many verbal slip ups that happened in conversations._ My mind needs to be focus, _she keeps telling herself.

After the next half hour, Jace emerges from the gym physically balanced but emotionally unstable. Wiping the sweat with her towel, she heads toward the elevator and presses the button. In no time the doors open and John, Randy, Carlito and Chris were coming out. Jace in her ribbed tank top and real short spandex shorts, she was getting eyed.

"Morning Ms. Adams" Randy flashes her a smile.

"Morning Randy...gentlemen" She steps into the elevator. "Enjoy your work out" The door closes, and leaves them heading to the gym.

"That outfit was really cool" Carlito nods with a smirk.

"You're not lying Carlito." Chris started "That is one nice piece of merchandise."

"First off horn dogs, she's an assistant, and second, she doesn't need you guys hounding over her like teenagers."

Randy chuckles, "Wait, Johnny boy here is not liking the sweet talks on Jace?" Chris and Carlito joined in on the laughs.

"It's not like that fellas. She's family now, we shouldn't be on her like eye candy." He clarified.

"You like her or something?" Randy asking very curious.

"Nah Randy, nothing like that." _Lying, _Randy thought.

"You sure?"

"Positive" He slaps his friend's shoulder. "Now lets get to the gym, and show you what real skills I got."

* * *

Taking a shower and getting dress, Jace checks her watch and sees that it was a little after seven. Deciding to get a head start for the day, she packs and gets her stuff together; since their flight to Dallas was in the afternoon. Folding the last of her clothing her cell rings, and a knock was at the door.

"Coming" She opens the door and sees Trish standing there in a Juicy valor suit. "Nice outfit" She opens the door to let the blonde enter, and the phone was still ringing.

"Thanks. Glad that you're awake though; I would hate to do wake up duty today." She looks on Jace's bed. "You're getting that?" Referring to the phone.

"Um...sorry, one moment." Reaching for the phone her flips it and place it at her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi dear, I'm so glad that I'd reached you."

"Mom?" Trish looks at her in interest. "Why are you calling me?" _Has this woman gone mad?, _Jace mind was in overload.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" I wanted to know how are you doing; since this undercover case is a new venture for you." _I could just kill myself. _

"Sorry Ma, but I wasn't expecting your call so soon; since I'd started yesterday." Trish takes a seat on the edge of her bed, as Jace heads to the dresser and place her stuff in her make up bag. _I need to end this conversation now, think...think...think! _"Mom?" She makes up a face. "Where are you?"

"What?"

"I can't hear you. Did you just went under a tunnel or something?"

"Girl what are you talking about?"

"The static is getting louder" Raising her voice "I have to end the call, love ya...bye" She shuts the phone close. "All the technology in the world, they can't find anything for bad reception?"

"I hate when that happens" Trish agrees "When Ron and I are having...private conversations it just cuts off." Jace nods in disappointment.

"So what can I do for you?" Placing her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

"The girls are down stairs ready for breakfast, and I was just coming to get you."

"Good, after working out I'm starved." Grabbing up her room key.

"You worked out this morning?" Walking out the hotel room.

"Yeah, five this morning. It was strength training though." Trish blows out a sigh.

"Thank goodness. I thought this was a result of good genes." Pointing to the object in question.

"Honey, I love working out but I also have to; the way I eat I need to find myself in the gym." They laugh all the way downstairs.

In the restaurant which was fairly crowded, Jace and Trish find the ladies in the corner booth with two tables pushed together. Jace sees Jade sitting in the corner with a hood over her head.

"What's up with Jade?" She asked taking a seat next to Maria.

"She's still kind of embarrassed about last night." Maria responded.

"I don't know why she is. We're just helping two people who want to be together...together." Candice explained.

"And she shouldn't feel embarrassed." Torrie added "She should be when I'm planning on 'accidently' giving Dave your phone number." They all broke out in laughter, and Jade felt the ground open and swallowing her whole.

"Come on guys, lay off of Jade. Apparently, the love is too deep that she can't contain it anymore." They nearly fell over in laughter.

"I thought you were on my side Jace." Jade finally spoke. Jace grabs for the pot of coffee on the table, and nothing was in there.

"Oh I'd forgot." Melina slaps herself. "We ordered for Trish, but we didn't know what you liked, sorry"

"No biggie, I just go order and get some more coffee at the mean time." Getting up from the table and heads over to the counter.

As she approaches the counter the guy behind it approaches her, "Are you from the table with the group of ladies?"

"Yes. Um...can I have three blueberry waffles, few stripes of bacon, scrambled eggs w/ no salt, and two more pots of coffee for the table."

"No problem, all the orders will be there shortly." She gives the man a smile of gratitude as he heads for the back.

"You sure you can eat all of that by yourself?" She turns her head as she sees John coming to stand next to her.

"I never knew that I needed permission about my eating capacity." She answered sarcastically.

Back over at the table, Trish was oddly looking over the menu when she looks up and the sight in front of her made her raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Is it me, or John is trying to make a new friend?" They all look at Trish like what is she talking about, and all turn their heads to the sight at the counter.

"Oh, that friend." Lisa teased.

"They would make really nice friends" Lilian inputted.

"Guys...we should worry about matchmaking #1 first before venturing off." Torrie said seriously.

Shortly in no time Jace returns to the table, and she notices the hidden smirks. "What's so amusing?" No one says anything, and then she caught Trish's eyes darting from the side back to her. Following the gaze, it fell on the table where John just took a seat with the guys. "Don't you girls even try it."

"Jace, whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, but if you think I'm going to be another matchmaking project for you guys; you're sadly mistaken."

After breakfast and schooling the yentas on how not to meddle in her whatever she called her love life. Jace left the girls to back upstairs to finish gather her things. Walking out the elevator she passes the door to the stairway, and when she did; she sees something odd. Backing up she sees a figure dressed in black heading up to the next landing, she sensed that this was odd. Quietly following, she heads up the stairs and quietly curses herself for not having her gun. She watches as she sees the figure opening the door to the same floor the girls are staying at. She had to play it cool she couldn't just show up behind him...it would just be too suspicious. Jace counts to twenty and opens the door, she calmly walks down the hall and sees the man scouting the room doors, he was bound to stop at one of them. So she stops at any random door and searches her pocket for the room key, acting like it was her room she stands with her back to him and secretly watches his move. He stops at the door next to Torrie's and Candice's room, and he stoops down on one knee in front of the door. "What is he doing?" She says to herself.

Quickly he stands up and she diverts her attention to the door, as she tries to act like she's opening it. "Damn door!" She sees the man walk pass, and an idea pops into her head. "Excuse me sir!" The figure turns to her, and she couldn't see his face because of the hood. _Damn. _"Can you help me with my door, I can't seem to get it open." She knew she was risking it, but she didn't care.

He approaches her and he slowly takes the key from the her, and went to the door. After a few tries, he turns back to Jace, "They gave you the wrong key." He gives it back to her, and she examines it. Out of no where she lunges at him in a tight hug.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you" She hugs him tightly around the neck. "You are such a helpful person." Honestly, she was crept out. She lets go of him and he walks away quickly, "Thanks again, my friend Trish is going to find this so funny." She watches him stop for a second, and continues on. Knowing good and well he heard what she said. "You've just crossed to wrong bitch."

When she was sure that he was gone, she heads back over to the door where the mystery man was and saw a box laying there on the floor. She pulls out her handkerchief she always carry, and picks up the box off the floor. She starts to examine the box, "If you think you're going to scare me you are sadly mistaken."

"How you know it was me?" She hears the voice behind her.

"I'm adaptable, it only takes one time my dear. Then I'm immune to it."

"You know you're on..." He stops and looks at her hands. "What is that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I'd gotten off the wrong floor. This guy in a hood left it here and walked away, so I came to check it out."

"Did he see you?"

"No" She lied. "Why?" She saw as his jaw tensed up. Before he could get a chance to answer, she sees the Sisterhood approaching them.

"John...Jace, what are you doing at me and Trish's room?"Amy asked.

Jace turns around to the red head, "I'd found this in front of the door." Indicating to the box in question. All the girls saw what Jace was talking about, and she could immediately sense the tightness in the air, and it was quite smothering.

"Jace, we have to tell you something." Amy plainly stated.

That afternoon the Divas explained the incident that was going on lately to Jace, and acting like she didn't know anything was quite hard. But now it gives her the green light to now try and solve the problem at hand. After they finished told her, Jace told them that she was going to give it to Vince when they reached Dallas, before their house show.

Back into her room she heads quickly over to the phone and dials a number.

"Jace?"

"Hey Chandler, I saw the guy put a package at one of their door."

"When?"

"Like an hour ago."

"Did you see his face?"

"He had it covered, but Chandler there is something odd about him."

"What is it?"

"He's tall and built."

"How did you know he is built?"

"I hugged him" She said plainly.

"You hugged him Jace? Are you crazy! He could've been dangerous."

"You want a physical profile, or you want to preach to me how crazy I'm?"

He sighed "Go ahead"

"White Caucasian, built, not sure of the height though..."

"Wait. How you know he's white, and you haven't seen his face?"

"His body odor"

"His body odor? Jace, where in sam's name you know a race of a man based on his body odor?

"My father taught me."

"Why am I not surprised."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have a plane to catch. When I arrive in Dallas..."

"You won't do nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"There's nothing more you can do right now. I'll put this into the file, and try to build on this, and that's it...okay?"

"Okay"

"Talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone, Jace places it into her leather case. "One step closer, and one foot deeper." She grabs her stuff and heads out the door.


	7. Mistake, and Back to Square One

Four o'clock in the afternoon, Jace was found pacing Vince's office, as the man himself was sitting at his desk with his hands claps together in the state of bewilderment.

"It happened today, in broad daylight?" He looks up to see Jace still pacing the floor.

"But this doesn't make any sense." Continuing pacing.

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"On the plane I sat next to Trish, and she was telling me about the 'gift' she received, but the funny thing was she got hers three in the morning."

"I don't get it."

"When Trish got that box, Amy knew who it was, that means that he was following a pattern."

"And delivering a package this morning was out of character." Vince finishes.

"We have a copy cat."

"How can we have a copy cat, when we don't have one clue about the real one." Jace went over to the desk.

"Don't worry yourself. Things like this always happen in a case, but right now, I want you to make a list of every individual that knows about these events."

"I don't think I can list everyone."

"Don't worry about that, just make the list as best you can. I have to some calls to make." She went over to the couch, and picks up her cell phone.

"Take the afternoon." Vince said plainly.

Jace didn't asked twice, she grabs her bag and left the office. Walking down the corridor to the nearest exit, she was contemplating in her mind on how this was such a step back into the case. Not only does she have to worry about some psycho terrorizing women, but a jackass who thinks its funny mimicking the psycho. Finally reaching the exit Jace burst through the door in the outdoor parking lot, and was in need for a taxi.

"Ditching work I see." Turning around and seeing John heading her way. _What is his deal?_

"Nothing like that. I have some things I need to take off, and Vince gave me the afternoon."

"I hope nothing serious?"

She shakes her head, "No, just some business, that I really need to tend to."

"I could drop you off." She pushes back her head.

"Don't you have a show to get ready for?" John smiles.

"I'm just dropping you off. I could turn back and come back here." He explained.

She stands there watching him wiggling his eyebrows, and have his arms spread out wide open. "Just drop me off. I don't want you to get in trouble with Vince because of me."

"Aight, no problem." He pulls the keys from his pocket, as the two walks over to the rental he was using. Opening the door for her, Jace enters as he closes the door and walks over to the driver's side. Inside he starts the car, "Buckle up" He said cheery.

Driving along silence was the atmosphere, an uncomfortable atmosphere. "You told Vince about what happened?" That question blew Jace out of orbit for a moment. She turn to John who had his eyes intently on the road.

"Yeah, why would you asked?" _Yeah, why would you._

"No reason just curious." He gives her a quick smile. "I wish you'd seen his face, then the bastard can finally be caught." She caught the little tightness in his voice.

"I wish that too, even though I barely know about that incident."

"I'm glad you don't. I would hate to see you getting involve in something that dangerous." _Too late._

Jace turns her attention back to the scenery outside the window as they were not far from the hotel. In no time, Jace was entering her hotel room that was now on the same floor as the Divas and few of the male Superstars. Dropping her bag on the bed her eyes went directly to the box on the dresser that was left off by the so called stalker. Next to it was an envelope leaning against it that had Trish's name on it, but never getting to open it or even looking into the box, she doesn't even know what's in it.

Going over to her leather case and pulling out her laptop and her contact phone, which oddly started ringing. Pressing the talk button, she places it at her ear. "Hello?"

"McPherson, I always hope that someday that you would surprise me, but I think hell will have to freeze first before that happens." She knew exactly who that was.

"Gideon, how lovely to hear your voice."

"Don't play with me McPherson. O'Connell told me about the stunt you'd pulled this morning." Jace plops on the bed, as she prepares for the speech she knows that was coming.

"Gideon, it was nothing. I had to think on my feet at the moment, what else you want me to do?" She heard him groan over the phone. "But you shouldn't lose your screws for this because I believe that the guy was a copy cat, or something because it wasn't him." She spilled out cooly.

"Are you sure McPherson?"

"Not 100, but the package I have can only determine my theory."

"What package?"

"The one that the mystery man left behind in front of Amy Dumas and Patricia Stratigas' room."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know."

"How come?"

"Because I haven't opened it yet."

"Good. Don't open it until Chandler gets there."

"Excuse me?"

"Chandler is on his way over there to help you, and to keep you out of trouble...and alive."

"I'm insulted Gideon. I can handle this by myself, so you better cancel that flight."

"Too late, he'll be landing in Dallas in a half an hour, and don't forget to pick him up."

"As much as I would love to, I don't have a car." She said sarcastically.

"There will be a car down there for you in twenty minutes."

"And what may I ask is Chandler going to be doing over here?"

"Do what O'Connell has been doing, watching your back."

"He will explain protocol to you when he gets there, and he has some things that will help you with the investigation." Then all she hears is the dial tone.

"That man does work my nerves."

And as scenario always have it, Jace finds herself waiting at the airport for her partner. Jace doesn't care much for authority and rules, but she wasn't dumb on when to follow them, especially when they're coming from Maxwell Gideon. She checks her watch again, and she's been waiting her for ten minutes. "Where is that..."

"Oh honey!" She looks up to see Chandler approaching her. Six-foot flat with a well trim cut body and black hair that was cut low to his face and crystal blue eyes that were dreamy, but Jace only see him as stupid Chandler. Her partner came up to her, and drop his bags and gives her a hug. "Oh dear it has been too long." He said in a pitiful soprano voice.

Jace pulls away from him and pinches his lips together. "You know you talk too damn much?" She said in a low voice. She releases it and Chandler instantly went to rub them.

"I didn't say anything to Gideon. He had my desk phone tapped, so when you called me he heard everything."

"That clever little liar." She shakes her head.

Chandler picks up his bags, and follows Jace outside the airport. "The guy this morning was a copy cat." Opening the trunk, Chandler place his bag inside.

"How you so sure?" Both walking over to the doors of the car. Chandler on the passenger's side, and Jace on the driver's.

"Something was odd with that whole thing." She pulls out of the parking lot. "He used the staircase like I would have done, but when he walked passed him he'd stopped and helped me with my door situation." She hears Chandler chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"The same door situation you used in the Giovanni case?"

"What's wrong?"

"So much for your originality." He threw back his head in laughter.

"Can you please pay attention here?"

"Alright...go ahead."

"No, you have to wait now until we get back to the hotel." She picks up speed on the road.

In ten minutes, Chandler and Jace arrived at the hotel and had Chandler checked in. But instead of going to his room, they were in Jace's room sitting on the bed looking on the box that was on the dresser.

Ten minutes later

"We should look in the box before we sit here and get old." Chandler spoke in a whisper. Jace turns her head to him.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know" He continued to do it. Jace gets off the bed and went to grab up the box.

"I can't take it anymore." She opens it and starts pulling away the tissue paper, and looks inside.

"What is it?" Jace pulls out a bracelet and has it dangling in front of her face.

"A friggin' bracelet!" She looks to Chandler who just shrugs his shoulders. "I've gotten worked up for a friggin' bracelet?" She snatches the envelope off the dresser, and opens it. "Something beautiful, for someone already beautiful, love Ron"

"Who's Ron?"

"Her husband." She stomps her foot on the ground. "I am so piss!" She place the card in the envelope, and the bracelet back in the box.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving this to Trish, and go shoot myself."

"Come on Jace, this stuff happens to every agent on a case." He stands next to her and place a hand around her shoulder.

"Its not suppose to happen to me. I'm always on point and on guard."

"Jace, you're human not a machine. Come on, lets go to the arena and give this to Trish, and then relax. We will find this guy."

After the ABC special between Chandler and Jace. They drove back to the venue where the house show is being held tonight. Reaching inside Jace was in search of the Divas' locker room. Quickly spotting it she turns to Chandler, "You stay out here."

Walking inside she sees Jade, Melina, Torrie, and Trish arranging outfits with each other. Trish was the one who spotted her first.

"Hey stranger, enjoyed your wok free rendezvous?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Word do spread fast around here." She walks in closer to the group.

"I thought that you'll be out for the afternoon?" Jade asked.

"I did what I had to take of." She replied. "Speaking of which." She went inside of the plastic bag she had, and pulls out the box and hands it to Trish. "This belongs to you."

"Isn't that..."

"Yes, and you should open it." Trish takes it from her reluctantly.

Opening it slowly, she looks inside and pulls out the item. "A bracelet?" She looks at Jace confused.

"Oh, I'd almost forgot." She hands the envelope to her.

The locker room door burst open, and Candice came strolling in backwards waving. "Nice to meet you." She said flirtatiously. The door closes and she lets out an inward scream.

"You alright Candy?" Torrie asked.

"I am more than fine. There is an Adonis standing right outside this door, and he just rocked my boat."

"What guy?" Jace asked.

"He's standing right outside the door." She said pointing back.

"Six-foot, dark hair, piercing crystal blue eyes?"

"Uh-huh"

"That's not an Adonis, that Chandler Williams my friend from New York." _Just wing it Jace, just wing it._

Candice grabs Jace's shoulders, "You know him?"

"Of course I do. He's traveling with me because actually, he's girlfriend was cheating on him and he just found out. So I'd asked Vince to bring him out with me to cheer him up."

"Poor thing, but you're such a good friend. Now we...I mean you can mend his broken heart." _Chandler so is going to owe me._

Jace heads to the door and opens it, "Come in here" They heard her say. The next thing they knew the 'Adonis' was standing in the Divas' locker room.

"Ladies, this is Chandler Williams. Chandler, this is Jade, Torrie, Melina, Trish, and Candice." Chandler gives Jace the 'what did you just do' look. Jace smirks, "Say hi Chandler, don't be shy."

"Hi ladies."

"As much as we'll love to stay. I have work to do, and Chandler here has to meet the big man." Holding the arm of Chandler she drags him out of the room.

Strolling down the hall Chandler looks to Jace, "Please tell me you didn't tell them that I was gay?"

"As much as that would be funny. I'd told them that you just left your cheating girlfriend back in New York to spend some time with me." A smile slowly creeps on his handsome face.

"I love you."

"I know you do."

* * *

I know its kind of early to give thank yous, but J. Iris and I really have to thank all the people who are reading my first fan fic (with the help of J of course). I was so surprised by the response I've gotten and still getting. You guys are inspiring me to continue writing and to enjoy it.


	8. Awkward Turn of Events

Bare with me people, the plot is thickening and I want to make sure that the future chapters are a knockout...perfection now is raring its ugly head.

Loving the reviews!

* * *

Seven days, seven long days has gone by, and not so as much an odd shadow.

This was driving Chandler up the wall. Not only has this case turning out more odd than the twilight zone, but he has to deal with Jace's bitching. Anxiety and tension should never be in the same sentence when it comes to that woman. A week has passed, and now they're in Atlanta, Georgia, and tomorrow which is Friday, they'll be going to Miami for Saturday's Night Main Event.

Coming from the store, Chandler was walking through the lobby when someone pokes him in the back. He turns around and gives a big smile. "Candice" The sexy brunette waves gingerly at him.

"Hey stranger. How is it going?" The two heads for the elevator which quickly opens, and they step in.

Since meeting each other, it has been nothing but flirting back and forth, but who's complaining?

"Everything is going good today. How about you?" His blue eyes looks to the Diva, and she was immediately blushing.

"Same ole." _This is my only chance, brave up girl. _Candice takes a deep breath and turns to Chandler. "Chandler?"

"Yeah?" That deep voice just makes her tingle all over.

"I don't know how long you're going to travel with us, and tomorrow is going to be real busy for me, and I was wondering if you want...to...go ...out ...with...me tonight?" She sighs deeply.

"What time you want me to pick you up?" She looks up at him with a stunned look on her face.

"You mean yes?" Chandler caresses her face as he place his other hand around her waist, and pulls her to him, and captures her lips. Engaging in a sensual deep kiss, Chandler pulls away looking at a dazed Candice.

"7:30 sounds good?" She nods her head. Regaining her lost composure, Candice gives him a smile.

"I never thought of you being that bold." Both not realizing that they haven't let go of each other.

"There is a lot more where that came from." They both chuckle.

Coming out of the elevator, Chandler and Candice were walking close hand at hand. "What are you doing on my floor?"

"I was coming to check on Jace, to see if she's alright. She'd been quite tensed lately."

"I'd notice." Candice remembering that Jace nearly took her head off just merely two days ago. "Its probably nothing though, she just miss John that's all." Chandler stops in his tracks, causing her to do the same.

"Jace missing John? That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Think what you want. But from day one, they've been around each other a lot, and since he'd been off this week...she's been...miserable. I don't blame her, since the false alarm with the stalker situation, and John leaving the day after, and she making sure that we're alright...it bounds to take a toll." She looks up at Chandler who was dazing out of space. "Chandler?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, just dazed out for a minute there." He looks at her big brown eyes. "But back on topic. I'm sure that Jace doesn't miss John, how you think she misses him."

"You're just saying that, because you're her friend and a guy, and you don't want to see her with another guy." Chandler makes up a face.

"Candy, that's her brothers job, and besides I can clearly tell you that Jace doesn't likes John or any guy at that." They start back walking down the hall.

"You sound serious."Candice said worriedly.

"I am and so is Jace."

"Is it true she hasn't dated in years?"

"Sworn off dating and men." He said with a shrug.

"Is Jace... a... lesbian?" Chandler threw his head back in laughter.

"Are you kidding me? That is not her lifestyle. She likes men, but years ago she just gave it up."

"You happen to know why?" She asked curiously.

"Oh no! I'm not breeching that information." Held his hands up in defense.

"Oh come on! You can tell me." She pleaded.

"That is probably true, but I'm not going to be the one to indulge Jace extinct love life. I don't want her to kick my ass." Candice laughs.

Stopping in front of the woman in question's door, Candice plants a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Can't wait" He said seductively. She walks to her room and enters, before Chandler starts banging on the door. "Jace, open up."

"The door is open, idiot." She said from inside the room. Chandler twists the knob and steps inside.

He was greeted by Jace on the floor doing push ups, in nothing but a tank top and boxsies. "This is one of the reasons why I'd never stayed in a relationship...my best friend is majority of the time is scantily clad in front of me." He joked as he sits down at the edge of the bed.

"Its not my fault that your girlfriends were insecure." She said in-between breaths.

Sitting with his left hand on his lap that his elbow pointing out, and the other laying across the other lap. "So is this making you feel better?" Referring to the push-ups she was still doing.

"Tip of the iceberg." She grunted.

"I would recommend another round of sparring at the gym tonight, but me and Candice have a date." Jace stops and pushes back that she was sitting on her knees.

"You think that is wise?"

"What do you mean?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I meant." She stands up, and went to pick up her bottled water. Taking a big drink, "You're in a middle of a case, and Candice is involve, I don't want this to come out as another conflict of interest."

"Another what?" Chandler was now standing with his hands on his hip. "Are you saying I let my feelings get in the way?" He was asking in disbelief.

"If that's what you interpreted...then yes" She shrugs her shoulder.

"At least I have emotions, ice queen." _No he didn't. _

"Excuse me?" Anger was rising in her voice.

"This is not about me having feelings for Candice, its about what it has always been about...you want everyone to be like you." He said coldly.

"You have to be out of damn mind Chandler, because that's bull you're talking." She slams the bottle back down on the dresser.

"Is it now?" Having ice in his sarcasm. "Its not because the Jace I know who is cold, distant, and miserable is actually feeling a bond with the girls, and everyone else around here." He tilts his head with the mix of sureness and curiosity.

"You're more delusional than I take you for." She approaches him. "Because this is nothing more than an undercover sting, and that is all."

"So that's what you keep telling yourself." She groaned in annoyance as she walks over to the french doors on the other side of the room. "Damn it Chandler! You are such an idiot! This an act nothing more, nothing less." She was getting fed up with this man. How dear he come in here and question her emotional state. Her jade-green eyes pierced at her partner, and want nothing more than to break his jaw so he can shut-up for good.

"So you enjoy being Rambo in a skirt?"

"Its been doing wonders for me." She answered back sarcastically.

"Daniel Seville messed you up more than I thought." _THIS SON OF A BITCH! _

"How dear you utter that name in my face?" Her head was getting hot, and she could literally hear the blood rushing.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" _He want to play that game? _

"You want to talk about truth?" She egged him on. "Lets talk about why Catherine really left you." She had a smudged smile on her face. "Is it because um..." She place a finger on her lips.

"Don't you dare."

"I know...because and I quote 'you weren't man enough for her to call you husband' end quote." She crosses her arms under her chest.

"You heartless bitch." He sneered.

"I'm glad that we agree." Answering back in the same tone.

Chandler storms out of the room and when the door was slammed shut, Jace went to punch the wall. _That bastard_. She pounds the wall again.

The rest of that day was in nothing but complete awkwardness.

Friday came to quick for comfort. First, Chandler and Jace were still in a no talking mood, and that put everyone on eggshells. Secondly, the early flight to Miami was an annoying one. Again Chandler and Jace were sitting near each other, and everyone was afraid that world war III was about to breakout. Thankful that they were separated.

Arriving at the hotel where Raw, Smackdown and ECW Superstars were staying, Jace quickly checks in and heads up for her room. Being so thankful that she don't share a room with anyone, after dropping her bags she plops down on the bed...she drifts off to sleep.

**BANG...BANG...BANG!!! **

Jace shoots her head up from her pillow. _What the hell? _Placing her head backdown.

**BANG...BANG...BANG!!!**

"Bloody hell!" She gets out of bed and heads for the door. "That better be death at the door, because I'm going to kill someone." She pulls the door open, and sees Trish standing there in a fitted wife beater and track pants.

"You wouldn't kill me now would you?" She bats her hazel eyes.

Jace rubs her eyes, "What time is it?"

"A little after eleven." Jace groans as she realizes that she only had an hour of sleep.

"How can I help you?"

"We're going to the gym." Trish said chipper manner.

"I don't feel like going."

"I knew you were going to say that." Then Jace's eyes diverted from Trish to behind the Diva, when she sees two huge guys standing behind her. "That's why I brought reinforcements." She said proudly.

"You know I could probably take them out, right?" She asked while leaning on the door.

"You really want to find that out Jace?" She darts back and forth, and releases a deep breath.

"Give me five minutes." She closes the door.

A few minutes later Jace emerges from her room dressed in her black karate pants (they're just comfortable), and her black Nike sports bra that shows off her flat toned mid-section and her 36D chest. With a towel at hand, the quartet was heading down the hall.

"Jace, this is Paul, but everybody knows him as Big Show." Jace extends her hand to the giant.

"I don't see on Raw or Smackdown."

"That's because I'm with ECW." He answered rather pleasant.

"ECW?"

"That's another brand." Trish buts in.

"Another brand?" The Superstars laugh.

"Jace, you are so crazy. And you already know Glen." Jace gives a small wave.

Reaching down at the gym rather quickly, walking inside it was full. "Can you say land of the giants?" Trish laughs at her friends comment.

"Now you know how I feel standing next to you." Walking further inside after Paul and Glen departed, Jace and Trish were looking around.

"Are we here to exercise or have a meet and greet?"

"Both" The blonde grabs her hands and pulls her to the familiar group. "Hey ladies" Trish greeted.

The Divas looks at them then to Jace. Then the raven-haired woman lift up her hands, "I come in peace." Though she felt like Genghis Khan riding wildly through the plains of Mongolia.

"I'm kind of glad that you're some what back to your old self." Jade shared.

Jace looks around the gym, and she had to say that she was quite impressed. "So where is Jade's love of her life?"

"Over by the free weights" Amy indulged.

Her eyes darts over to the free weights, and a deep breath got caught in her throat. "Wow" Was all she could say.

"Tell me about it" They look at Jade who was intently watching Dave doing his biceps curls. "It should be a sin for a man to be that delectable." All the girls laugh.

"Why don't you go over there and go talk to him?" Maria nudges her friend.

"I can't. What would I say?" She nervously bites her fingernail.

"Hi!!!!" The group of girls exclaimed.

Just as they were calming themselves down and Amy was sharing a small joke with Jade. She looks behind her and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Ames, what's wrong with you?"

"Um...he's coming our way." Jade looked confused.

The Sisterhood looks in Amy direction, "Omigosh, she's right." Trish said in a panicky voice.

"Who?" Jade was completely lost.

"Hi ladies." Jade heard the voice directly behind her, and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi Jade" She lets out a deep breath and slowly turns around to look up at no other than Dave Bautista.

"Hello Dave" She gives him a small smile. _He is just too sexy for his own good._ "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'd decided to come over here to see how you were also doing."

"Hey Dave!!!!" He turns around to see one of his colleagues calling him. "Oh, I have to go." He looks back to Jade. "Are you going out to the club tonight?"

"Of course."

"Good, I'll see you then." He walks away, and when he was far off, she let loose a deep breath.

Torrie and Melina came and place their arms around her. "I'm such a loser."

"You're not a loser." Torrie corrected.

"Besides..." Melina started "...After you get fix up for tonight, he'll has no choice but to fall at your feet." Jade looks at her oddly.

"What do you mean fix up?"

"Shopping" Torrie said with excitement.

After a while the group broke up and actually started doing what a gym was meant for...workout. Jace was in her zone doing her lateral pull-down. _15...16...17...18...19...20. _She lets go of the pulley to catch her breath.

"Glad you'd finished. I was wondering if you would ever finish, you were deep in concentration." She turns around and sees a face that was away for a while.

"Hey there stranger." She gets up and offers a hand.

"I'm insulted."

"What?" Then he pulls her in for a hug that blew her mind. She didn't know what to do.

"Alright, alright, no need for that now." She pulls away and offers a small smile. "Glad that you're back safely." They start walking away from the machine.

"Hey, good to be back." He looks at the raven woman. "But I'd needed that break." They reached the middle of the gym when Candice approach them.

"Candy, you just got here?"

"Hey, me and Chandler just got in here." Jace rolls her eyes.

"Really, bring the Chan man over here." John said.

"If he steps one foot over here, I'll break it." Her hands on her hip, and a mean death glare.

"What happened while I was gone?" John was very curious.

"Chandler and Jace got into a big fight yesterday." Answering John's question. "Jace, you two need to make up. Chandler is miserable and you I hope is miserable." Candice begged with plea in her voice.

"He was the ass first." Jace spat.

"I beg to differ." Chandler decides to join the conversation.

"Candice told me that you want to apologize." She crosses her arms.

"You first." Candice looks between the two.

"I don't know how you two became friends, but you two are too stubborn."

"Tell me about it." Jace and Chandler said at the same time. Then they realize that the fight was pointless.

"I'm sorry for bad mouthing your manhood."

"I'm sorry for calling you an ice queen and a heartless bitch."

Their make-up was short and sweet, and everyone was glad for that.

The ladies ended their workout early, because they were going out shopping to get wicked outfits for tonight's partying and they believe that they did a wonderful job.

**BANG...BANG...BANG!!!**

Opening the door Jace sees Jade standing before her all dolled up. Wearing a short black dress with a plunging neckline, that showed off her voluptuous figure. Her black hair blown out straight from her original wavy state, perfect makeup and killer ankle strap stilettoes.

"I was summoned?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Torrie said you work wonders with a curling iron." The Diva looks to see the device in the woman's hand.

"I got skills with hair, and its not because I'm a sista." She joked as she closed the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later

"Girl...you do got some skills." Jace looks in the mirror as her thick and straight hair was transformed into a body of curls. She also helped her with her makeup, and then she slips into her halter mini dress which the color matched perfectly with her jade-green eyes.

"Honey, you look good." Jade admired from the bed.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Finishing fastening the straps to her shoes. "Ready?"

"As ever" Exiting the room, the missing members of the girl group were waiting at the elevator.

"Hey!" Jade shouted. "You guys were planning on leaving us?"

"Sorry Jade." Lisa said sweetly. "But the guys are getting impatient." The door opens and all steps in.

Trish was the last to step in, and when she turns around she had a big smile on her face. "Get ready to have a wild night ladies."

Downstairs in the lobby few of the guys were waiting for the girls, as the others got a head start on the festive evening. Dave was waiting patiently in the lounge area with Randy, Adam, Carlito, Chandler, and a few others. All were causally dressed except for Dave, who was draped in black slacks and a cranberry-red button down shirt that had a few buttons undone.

Chandler nudges Dave to show that John was heading their way. Dave gets to his feet. "Hey Champ, thought you left already?" Their hand tight in a handshake.

"Nah, I want to safely escort the ladies to the club tonight." He gives him a playful wink.

"I know what you mean." Dave confessed "They do know how to doll up."

"Speaking of dolled up. When are you going to make your move on Jade?" John may not be the ideal figure in romance, but he knew when two people are feeling each other.

Chandler eyes wondered for a second and got locked on something. "Man, if you don't Dave...I'm going to." The two superstars look at him oddly.

"What?" Dave asked.

Chandler just move John's head into the same direction. "Damn!" The guys got up and joined the three as they watch the most beautiful women on television stepping out of the elevator. Dave caught sight of Jade, and he instantly felt his blood boil.

"Omigosh." Jace looks to Jade.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at Dave. He is so hot and handsome...I-I-I don't think..." Jace grabs her arm to make her stop in her tracks, and turns her to face her.

"One, you need to stop thinking that you can't get with Dave. Two, Dave clearly is feeling you, so stop doubting. Three, you look hot tonight, and you clearly knocked the air out of him."

"How you know?"

"I'm feeling his burning gaze over here." Jade offers a big smile. "No one is telling to marry the guy, but try something...anything for you two to get something going. You don't want any regrets." Jade knew she was right.

"That's something my sister would say."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its kind if scary. You remind me of her." Then they felt two arms wrap around their shoulders.

"Hey ladies, you aren't coming?" They look to see it was John.

"We were coming, but we were having a little girl talk." Jade said with her infamous smirk.

John looks to Jace who was facing ahead as they were coming out of the hotel. "You got your game tight tonight, Jace" She turn her face to thank him, then realize that their were so close together that their nose were on the brink of touching. Eyes were glaring on eyes as time seem to stand still.

"You either going to kiss her or get in the limo!" Their moment was broken when John look to see Randy standing from the sunroof. He looks to Jace who had her head down, and was clearly blushing. "Time to go." He smiles.

* * *

Is romance in the air? Let me know what you think of this chapter, as I quickly get started on #9


	9. Be Free with a Sharp Eye

I apologize for the very delayed update, but you wouldn't believe this. I didn't know how to start this new chapter, and ended up leaving it alone for a while. Then wham! I found a file on my computer, and it was the beginning of chaper 9, so I'd finish, and bam!

* * *

I am so sorry for the delayed chapter. My computer decided to play 'I chose not to work' game, and couldn't for the life of me post any further chapters. I know I have two other stories going on, but 'Undercover' is taking precedents, so the updating will begin. It's going to be a slow process, but bear with me people, then soon enough I will get the ball rolling. Thank you so much for your patience. Much Luv, DiamondRayne.

There is something about Miami that just breathe out sexiness. It's not just the tropical like atmosphere, or the exoticness that the people just seem to possess. There's is a smoldering entity that is feeding off this surrounding, and no one seems to be complaining.

Limos were parked outside, and a line that can be seen from blocks away, but that didn't stop the gang from getting inside, and letting the night run its course. Trish led the girls straight to the bar to let logic go to sleep, and adrenaline is the captain of the ship.

"Come on ladies, tonight is a night to have fun!" She looks to the bartender who was just staring at a large group of beautiful women. "Get me and my girls a shot of your hottest tequila." She gives him a wink and looks back at Jace.

"Trish, you think this is wise? Come on, you have to work this weekend." Jace trying to be the logic friend.

"Jace, let your hair down, and live the night like it was your last!" Trish points her finger back.

"You see us Jace?" The taller woman nods her head. "We work our asses off twelve months a year, and tonight is one off those nights that we can let loose and could give two cents what happens tomorrow, you feel me?" The bartender shares out the shots and all of them raise their glass. "To brains, beauty, and brawn! A mix deadly for the average, but just right for a diva!" All of them howl at the toast, and throw their heads back as they downed the shot. Slamming down the shot glass, all look to Jace whose shot was still sitting in front of her.

"Come on Raven, what's the deal?" Jade calls out as she was using her pet name she made for Jace.

"Jade's right!" Amy agrees over the loud music. Jace looks at all of them, and back at Trish who was raising an eyebrow giving her the 'well' look. Taking up the shot glass and raising it up, she gives them one more look.

"Bottoms up!" Throwing back her head as the hot liquid burns down her throat, she let loose a deep and sharp howl. "Whoa!!!!!" Slamming down the shot glass on the bar.

"There we go" Trish places an arm around Jace's shoulder, "Bartender, one more round for the ladies!"

Near another bar perpendicular to the one the ladies were at, Adam, John, Chandler, Chris, Carlito, and Dave were sitting down and hanging out with their beers. All hearing the loud howling coming from the other bar, Adam takes a swig from his drink. "I guess the girls are having fun."

Chris places a reassuring hand on Chandler's shoulder, "I hope Jace can handle herself, because those girls know how to get loose, and she might not make through the night." Chandler pats his hand over Chris'.

"I'm not worry about Jace. She can hold her own quite well; I'm worried about those girls over there. They're the ones who can't handle Jace's unpredictable behavior." Turning their heads, they see a large group moving towards the dance floor.

"So Chandler, how did you and Jace meet?" He looks to John, and gives him a small smile, taking another swig from his beer.

"Jace and I know each other for years now, I think I'd loss track." He lied. "Jace is one tough cookie, taking no crap from nobody." That was the dead honest truth.

"We're taking about the same sweet quiet Jace?" Dave was pointing towards the bar.

"That girl is far from quiet. I'll be a little honest, she's kind of an introvert, but other than that if she's pissed the hell off, she is not ashamed to let the world know it."

"That didn't explained how you guys meet." Chris interrupted. Chandler couldn't speak of their first encounter, that was when they met at the FBI training facility in Virginia, but he can tell them about the first time he saw her losing her temper.

_Virginia- 5 years ago_

_Local Diner_

_It was a lovely that morning, and many of the recruits were glad that they were having some time off today. It was nonstop work, and training, if not wanting to become a FBI Agent was important to them, they all would run out like raving lunatics. _

_Chandler, Trevor, and couple other young recruits were sitting around the closest diner to the training camp enjoying a cup of coffee, and soon breakfast. But at this moment Chandler could have cared less. He was tired from the bone, the crazed out instructor had it out for him from day one. He teased him on end about 'how pretty boys get recruited for the FBI?' So Chandler has been working triple the time to show that pretty boys can to hold their own._

"_So Chandler, who do you want to sleep with?" He was brought out of his deep train of thought to see a grinning Trevor looking at him._

"_Huh?" _

"_Which one of the lady recruits do you want to get a feel for?" Chandler was not amused. Yeah Trevor was cool, but it seems that he cares more about a women's anatomy than life itself. _

"_None" He plainly answered, but not the end of the conversation. _

"_How come? Are you gay are something?" Chandler nearly choked on his coffee._

"_Excuse me?" He looks at Brad and Michael who were sitting with him, and laughing along with this goofball sitting across from him. _

"_You see the ladies that are here, and you telling me you're not at all attracted to them?" There was one, but after just getting to know her a day or two ago, he knew they could only be friends._

"_I saw one on our first day, but …."_

"_Who is she?" Brad interrupted. _

"_I'm not telling you…none of you." He emphasized to all of them._

_Trevor sits back with his arms folded with a quizzed look on his face, "So you're not going to tell us who you were feeling?"_

"_No"_

"_Why? Because she turned you down?" Now he was just poking at his manhood._

"_That is not the reason, because we had a really deep conversation the other day, and turns out that we're better as friends." Trevor chuckles. _

"_Rachel Crawford?"_

"_No"_

"_Amanda Johnson?"_

"_Nuh-huh"_

"_Who in the sam's hell is it?"_

"_Jacey McPherson" If Chandler wanted to prove the theory that elephants can fit in a man's mouth; it would be this moment, because after saying her name, his jaw dropped so wide you could've seen the bile in his stomach._

"_My Jacey? My sweet and perfect Jacey?" Trevor actually sounded hurt._

"_Actually she prefers being called Jace." He added that on purpose. Seeing Trevor's face right now was too priceless to miss._

_As if summoned by magic, the door to the diner opens making a 'ding' sound, and no other than Jacey McPherson walking through. After doing a three mile run, she was tired and hungry, and was not going another step until at least one is satisfied. Walking up to the counter, a middle aged woman looks up from her book and sees the young woman standing before her. Jace was wondering why the woman was staring at her the way she did. It was probably because in broad daylight all she was wearing was a black Nike sports bra, black spandex tights, and her running shoes. Though during her run she felt she was the most over dressed._

"_I would like to have a cup of coffee with crème and sugar, whole wheat bagel w/ strawberry jam, two boiled eggs, and a few strips of turkey bacon, please." She ended her order with a smile._

_The woman stands up straight, but before the woman could have said one word, someone already beat her to the punch._

"_Out for a run I see." Jace turns her head, and was actually glad for a familiar face._

"_Hey Chandler, out early I see." _

"_I'm having breakfast, how about you?"_

"_I went for a run, and came to fill my stomach." _

"_You ordered already?" _

"_Yeah"_

"_Good. Come and join me and other recruits, it will be nice to converse, and don't have Gideon over our backs." Jace raises an eyebrow, and moves her head over to the right._

"_Trevor is over there." Making it sound more like an insult than an obvious statement._

"_I know, so how about you join us?" Spreading a big smile for her, but she was not buying it._

"_If you're looking for entertainment Chandler, sorry, but you're looking at the wrong person." She starts flipping through the menu just to pass the time, and she can feel the gaze radiating on her. She looks up and turns her jade green eyes to him, and he instantly spread a big smile. "Alright! I sit with you guys; just stop staring at me, its creepy."_

_Chandler and Jace gets up from the counter, and heads over to the booth where the other guys were sitting. Standing before them, Trevor was the first to notice the new guest._

"_The lovely Jacey." She rolls her eyes, and looks at Chandler._

"_Hi Trevor…Brad…Michael." The other two wave at her as a certain top was distracting them. Jace realizes what they were looking at, and it disgusts her. "You know, I can blind a man with a simple two finger trick, you wanna see?" _

"_No!" Brad and Michael exclaimed._

"_So Jace have a seat next to me?" Trevor nudges over Brad to make room._

"_No thanks, I'll seat here right at the end…next to Michael." Chandler slides in the middle and Jace sits next to him opposite from Trevor._

_Brad clears his throat, "I heard Jace that your parents work for the Government, and is that true?"_

"_I'm forbidden to say, but they are glad that I'm working to become a FBI Agent." The waitress came and place down Jace's order, and walks away. "Thanks" She takes a bite of her bagel._

"_You weren't afraid to come here and train?" She shakes her head._

"_Not at all, I was always involved in Law Enforcement, so the transition was no problem for me." She explains as she peels her eggs. "In fact, I'm planning on graduating top of the class." She said confidently, and then she heard Trevor snicker. "Is there something funny?" _

"_No, I just think that the only way you'll graduate top of the class or even graduate at all, is your parents calling in a favor." She wanted to make sure she heard him correctly._

"_So let me get this straight, you think I can't be an agent on my own?"_

_Chandler thought that this was not going in a good direction, "Trevor, I don't think…"_

"_Chan man, don't worry I got this under control." He was sounding very arrogant. "No disrespect sweet cakes, but to the big guys upstairs you're just another cute piece of ass. They're not going to take you seriously, they just bring you for you to use your t&a to get the job done."_

_For the next thirty seconds Chandler did not know what the hell happened, but all he knew was when the smoke was cleared, Trevor was flat on his back in the middle of the diner with a bloodied nose._

_End Flashback_

All the guys threw their heads back in complete hysteria as Chandler took another swig of beer. Yeah he fabricated bits and pieces of the story here and there, but he was not going to omit the part where she flipped him from his seat, and decked him right in the nose.

"She really did that?" Dave couldn't believe.

"I swear to you. If you ask her right now, she will respond, 'yes, I did it, and I'll do it again'." He mimicked his best friend.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Amy, Trish, and Jace were dancing together as the rest of the clan were letting loose with the music.

"Hey Jace!" She looks to Trish.

"What is it?"

"Amy and I have a plan to hook up Dave and Jade tonight." She watches as Trish smiles with glee.

"And what plan would that be?" Trish pulls her in as she whispers in her ear.

"That is not going to work!"

"Yes it is!" Amy swats her on the arm. The secret order went on for another minute, and as Trish pulls away the music stops.

"Good, you and the girls go grab the two tables next to the guys, and I'll be right back." She storms off into the crowd.

"Now where she's going?" Jace could not believe that she was getting pulled into this.

"When Trish mind is made on something it's hard to break her from it." All the ladies walk off the dance floor to the two empty tables, push them together and take a seat.

Before Jace could sit down, "Hey Jace!" She turns around and sees Adam calling her over to him.

"Order a beer for me." Amy nods as she walks away. Walking up to the table of gentleman she looks on all their faces. "What can I do for you?"

Chris clears his throat, "Did you really flipped a guy out of his chair, and deck him in the nose?" They all watch her jaw tighten, and her hands ball up into a fist.

"Yes I did it, and I'll not hesitate to do it again." She looks down at Chandler and stretches her hand out to him.

"What?"

"Give it to me." She said calmly.

"Give you what?" He asked dumbly.

She slaps him in the back of the head, "The money you took from these men in exchange for your entertainment." Chandler shrugs his shoulders.

"If you don't give me that money, I'll flip you out of this chair and deck you in the nose." Chandler grumbles as he pulls out the money and hands it over to her.

"If you know I always do this, why you keep on doing it?" She looks at him funny.

"Why would I stop an act that I can get money out of it? You think I'm that stupid? I'm I right Chris?"

"Ain't any shame in your game hot cakes." He gives her a wink, as they all watch two young women came to the table and stand on the both sides of Dave.

"I told you Amanda that it was him." The one named Amanda looks at Dave.

"Um, are you Dave Batista?" He looks between to two women, one blonde and the other a redhead.

"That's me, what can I do for you two?" They both laugh seductively.

"The question is what we can do for you?" They both grab each of his hands and pull him up, and take him to the dance floor.

"Did anybody saw what I just saw?" John asked.

"That's not the question guys. The question is did Jade saw what just happened?" Carlito points his head over to the table full of ladies, and there Jace realize that Trish was seating there comfortably talking to Jade.

"See you later gentlemen." She walks off over back to the table where Amy hands her the beer she wanted. "Thanks" She said as she takes a seat. "Did you saw what just happened?" She whispers in Amy's ear.

"Yeah, and Jade just spotted it." Jace looks at Jade from across the table, and there was a look that she never saw on Jade's face before, and it was a woman on a war path.

All the girls watch as Jade downed the last of her apple martini and stands up, "I'll be right back." Her eyes never leave the dance floor. Jade was a woman on a purpose, two amateurs were there trying to dance on the man 'she' has her eyes on. Don't get her wrong, she's not the jealous type, but no one touches what is hers, and that includes Dave Bautista.

As se walks on the dance floor, Jade grabs a hand of a guy pulls him on the floor as the Dj starts playing the throwback tune Nelly's 'Hot in Herre'. Jade and the guy were right there so that they can be seen, especially by Dave. They were body on body, and the guy was having fun with his hands all over her hips. Dave was moving with the two girls, but it seems that they were having fun with each other. Then something bugged him to turn his face, and when he obliged he could not believe what he saw. Some loser was groping his Jade right in the middle of the dance floor, and it was pissing him off. He wasn't even thinking, he walks away from twiddle dee and twiddle dumb, and walks over to the odd pair.

"Get loss" That was all what he said. The guy looks at him like he was crazy.

"Hey I was with her first." Dave was not in the mood. He place his hand on the man's shoulder and squeeze.

"I said get loss." The man took a hint; he looks at Jade and was off.

"What is your problem? He and I were dancing."

"You called that dancing; he had his hands all over you." Her hands went to her hips.

"Apparently, I didn't have a problem with it." Dave followed Jade into the same stance. "And you shouldn't, since you were having such fun with the dummy mint twins." She spits at him.

"Why you're getting so angry? You shouldn't have a man hands all over you!" Dave swore that he was right, and they both weren't getting the picture.

"And who said that you can tell me whose hands can touch my body?" She got him in a deadlock, Dave couldn't answer and that was pissing Jade off more than anything.

Jade turns to walk away, and Dave stood there _now or never. _He stretches out him arm to grab Jade, and pulls her back into his body. Her heart was jumping out of her chest, she couldn't believe that this was happening, and in the middle of a club no less. Dave and Jade's face mere centimeters apart, and eyes were lock on eyes, and Dave did have an answer or her question.

"I did…with my hands." His head descends until he captures Jade's lips into a kiss. Slow and testing at first, but was quickly deepen when Jade wraps her arms around his neck.

They could not believe the sight that they were seeing, Jade and Dave were making out right there in front of everybody, and the funny thing no one was paying them any mind, except for the ones setting them up. Trish stands up immediately, "yes!" She looks at her girlfriends, "I told you it was going to work, and look at my proof."

"Alright Yoda, we got point." Torrie rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on Tor, you're just mad because you weren't the mastermind this time." All eyes turn when Dave and Jade hand at hand walking back to the table and stop as fourteen pairs of eyes were looking at them and all of them stand and start applauding. Dave instantly puts his arm around Jade's arm.

"Not one word from any of you guys." Dave pointed at them, and as you think they rehearsed it they all ran a zip across their lips at the same time.

Jace turns to Amy, "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."

"Okay, hurry back alright?" Jace gives her a small smile.

Outside where a good amount of people were socializing, smoking, drinking, making out, and evening vomiting. She wanted a little more seclusion and starts walking down the street. It has been a while since she had an alone time, and any opportunity that it comes; she was going to take it. But then she started to notice five minutes into the walk that she began to have that strange feeling in her spine, and she knew immediately that she was not by herself.

Jace continues to walk to not let the person know that she recognize their presence. She knew that she shouldn't continue walking more and more into isolation, this perp could be armed, and she doesn't even have her gun that she carries on her thigh. This was not a good feeling at all, this needed to stop before she gets crept out. She starts thinking of a strategy to obviously aware the stalker, then like divine intervention her cell phone rings. Opening her purse she looks on the id and sees that it was Chandler calling. _God bless Chandler. _She flips it open, "Hello?...I went for a walk, what happened?...I didn't know that I had a tracer on me…alright, I be right there." She closes her phone and turns to head back into the club. The presence still illumine over her.

In no time she was back in the club, and Chandler was there to meet her. "Why were so nasty on the phone?" She grabs him by the hand and pulls him inside.

"Come dance with me pretty boy."

On the dance floor Chandler and Jace were face to face, and moving to the music. "I was being followed." She blurted out.

"What?"

"While I was going for a walk, I was being followed." Chandler immediately start surveying the crowd.

"Were you armed?" She shakes her head. "Did you see anything?" She shakes again.

"Chan, I know I was being followed, and luckily you called when you did because I didn't have one clue how indiscreetly turn back and come back here." Something caught his eyes.

"Jace, look at the guys' table." He turns her around that it was in her view.

"What, I see Adam…Chris…and John sitting there taking a drink of beer, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and looking around nervously…and breathing…very…deeply." Looking at Chandler, "You possibly cannot be serious."

"Are you kidding me? Are you not seeing the same thing as I am?" He was right. "After you left, John mysteriously got up and left without saying a word." She was processing what he was telling her.

"And this is the first time you see him come back?" Chandler nods his head in response.

Jace could not believe it, John could be the stalker.


End file.
